


Hungry Hungry Huntresses

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Vore, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Public vore, Vore, human cattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: "Sometimes you just need the money"Jaune thought he was going to die when that bullet hit him in the chest, he thought he was done for, he did not expect to wake up in a world similar but very different to his own, where the women were knockouts! And passed a ravenous appetite that could neither be controlled nor contained as he learned what it meant to know fear...A paid commission because times are tough and bills must be paid.
Relationships: Neopolitan/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Winter Schnee, Winter Schnee/Original Character(s), Winter Schnee/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Look. I normally do not do vore but corona has made tough times for me. So I'm doing soft Vore for now... because fuck me money is tight here.

Jaune Arc was not having a  _ normal _ day. 

"Ok human, you just stay put and nobody gets hurt ok?" The grunt of the Whtie Fang asked as Jaune screamed into his gag! If the man could hear him he would hear the usual captive talk, where am I? Who are you? What's going on? What are you going to do to me? But if you listened more you would hear him say, what the hell happened to me!? Didn't I die!? The brothers spoke to me! Where am I!? I just got shot! None of those were heard as Jaune struggled in his bindings. 

Jaune had sworn he had been shot to death on his way to Ansel! He had just decided to not go to Beacon he had been qualified but he would rather have a nice easy life away from conflict then the gunshot went through his chest and now? 

Next thing he knew some purple man with antlers was talking to him about life and sacrifice and an experiment, whatever that meant, next thing Jaune knew he was tied up in some kind of warehouse that had to be in Vale, he saw the Vale along with the Beacon emblem on many boxes and even on some of the shabby walls of the place. 

Jaune groaned into his gag not sure what these guys wanted from him. Sure the Fang hated humans and all but why him!? He was broke, his family was broke! He could not even dream of a ransom and-

"Shut it human! Unless you want to have some broken teeth I suggest you shut your yap!" One of the faunus men shouted growling down at Jaune baring his fangs at the terrified human before there was a sudden crash of glass as- 

"I would not do that if I where you, you all have been found guilty of kidnapping and attempted murder." Jaune paused as he and the five men turned to the left there was a woman before him, Jaune found himself blushing as the most beautiful woman he had seen in his whole life stood before him. 

She was at least six feet tall, maybe that and a half with her high heels, she had perfect pale skin and long flowing silver hair on top of her body. She had a massive chest perfect hourglass hips and Jaune could see the outline of what could only be described as a massive rear poking out from behind her clean-cut silver military uniform as-

"Holy shit! It's a specialist!"

"Not just a fucking specialist that's Winter Schnee!" Two of the men screamed, all five of them pointed their guns at Winter, all of them shook with fear as Jaune smiled wickedly.

_ Yes! My rescue is here!  _ Jaune thought as-

"Holy shit! That is a Schnee!"

"We are so fucked!" One of the men said as the woman licked her lips as she gave them a predatory smile that made Jaune shiver a bit. 

"Well you are all right about that, you are all well and truly  _ fucked." _ Winter said with a wicked hungry glare as she did the one thing that not even Jaune could think about and began to take off her pants?

_ What the hell? _ Jaune thought as the woman began to strip!? She took off her pants showing off her thick pale legs, perfect glistening pale skin as she flashed a pair of bright white panties that were soon whisked off as-

"Oh god!"

"No! NO! SHOOT HER!" The men shouted as they began to open fire on her! Gunshots rang out as bullets flew at her!

"Keep her back!"

"Don't let her eat you!"

_ Eat you? What the hell are they talking about!? _ Jaune thought as the woman sprung into action! She cast some type of glyph on the ground before shooting herself forward! She had some kind of rapier in one hand as she flew expertly and nimbly dodging the bullets and before Jaune could blink she was on top of one of the men! Jaune had to do a double-take as the woman did a perfect spin twisting her body to show her downright  _ massive _ ass that was three times the size of Jaune's head to one of the men as he let out a scream!

"Wait! WAIT! NO!  _ SLURP!" _ Jaune had to freeze as time stopped, Jaune thought he had finally lost it and had gone crazy as the man's head disappeared up her ass... Jaune and the men around him all froze listening to the muffled frenzied cries and the horrid muffled screams of panic that came from the man before-

_ SLURP! _

_ I'm fucking dead, I have died and gone to hell. _ Jaune thought as the man was  _ pulled _ up into the woman's ass! Where just his head was up there at first soon he was up to his shoulders! The woman grunted once before another horribly sickening wet  _ slurp! _ Filled the air and the man vanished more now he was down to his waist and the woman braced herself planting her feet on the ground and grunting! 

Jaune watched in silent horror as the man's gun hit the floor before another mighty  _ slurp! _ This one harder than before had most of the man vanish! 

The majority of him was simply gone, his legs kicked out finally against the air as she stood up Jaune saw her belly distend as he saw the outline of fingers pushing up through her skirt before with one final wet  _ slurp _ the man vanished fully! His body fully pulled into her as Jaune and the other men watched in silent horror! As they saw the outlines of his face and hands placed on her stomach a muffled but clear cry of help was heard before she grunted growling before she  _ pulled _ her stomach in as the cry was shuffled muffled then vanished as Jaune heard rough sloshing sounds before a hard  _ crunch  _ that sent shivers down his spine filled the air as the bulge vanished and the woman gave a small burp. 

"Excuse me, he was my first meal of the day and I was quite eager to take him. Now if you will just come to me I am quite famished and in need of more  _ nutrients _ ." The woman said an evil predatory look in her eyes as-

"Kill her!" 

"For James!" One man said as they opened fire on her again! Once more the system woman no monster dodged the bullets! Jaune watched in silent horror wishing his once captors would run away! Sure he did not like him but no one deserved-

_ "HELP ME!" _ One more shouted as the woman landed on his face and in the hard  _ slurps _ he vanished up her ass! Despite now having a full body in her pushing and screaming instead of slowing down the woman seemed to be energized! She attacked the others like a tiger closing in on a wound pack of cornered gazelle!

"AHHE GEt back!" 

"NO!! NO! NOT ME!"

"Please! MERCY!" Jaune heard the men cry and scream and beg as they were one by once  _ suffocated _ by the woman's massive pale ass before the infamous and horrid  _ slurp! _ Was heard as she took them in and consumed them one by one she devoured them until but one faunus was left his mask fell as he dropped his gun and fell to his knees, Jaune aw his face orange eyes young skin he had to be Jaune's age and-

"I surrender! Please!"

"You surrender?"

"Yes! Please have mercy-" The man never finished as she turned abruptly smothering him and-

_ SLURP! _ Once more Jaune heard the muffled screamed as slowing foot by foot he was taken into the mystery woman's rear his pained screams and begs of mercy filled the air before he too vanished from view, Jaune look one in horror as four faces pressed out of the woman's' stomach eight pairs of hands battered brutally on her walls as they fought for freedom! Jaune saw them all  _ vanish _ as one, the woman constricted her guts the sound of fluids shifting filled the air as slowly one by one the face vanished the pained screams became nothing but the soft slurry of fluids being shifted around as the woman grunted before her guts returned to normal. 

"Ah! There we go! Much better!" She said as Jaune saw her already massive ass grow two sizes! Her volleyball ass cheeks  _ clapped _ together as the woman began to skip towards him, she expertly picked up her pants and panties sliding them on before she landed before a terrified Jaune.

"There we are, don't be afraid! I am here to rescue you! I am Winter Schnee! Of Atlas don't worry I am one of the good guys!" She said the beautiful monster smiled before Jaune before-

_ "EYUP!" _ The woman burped as a shoe fell out of her mouth covered in saliva landing on Jaune's lap as-

"Oh! Excuse me fur gives me indigestion!" 

\-----

"How are you doing Jaune? Did you have any injuries from your time with those ruffians?" Winter Schnee the woman the monster that had  _ eaten  _ people asked as he gulped he looked down not sure what to say he was happy to be free but he was about to scream! 

_ She ate people! She fucking ate people! She is a monster! _ Jaune thought before he coughed into his hand.

"N-no... I'm fine Winter... thank you." Jaune said doing his best to not scream at the top of his lungs as-

_ BLEH! _ Winter burped making Jaune push back as she blushed.

"Excuse me, even after all these years fur will just not go down easy! You would think I would be able to take it better after all of this time." Winter said as she sighed she shook her head as Jaune let out a whimper of fear.

"Um, where are we going now Miss Winter?"

"Just Winter Jaune, and don't worry about the miss, I am not married yet, I have yet to get my fiance into my gullet so you can drop the formality!" The monster said as Jaune let out a silent scream of terror as she bent over showing off that  _ massive _ ass that Jaune could almost feel himself flipping into those thick pale cheeks into nothingness before she turned around with some kind of odd syringe in her hands. 

"W-what is that?" Jaune asked a shiver of fear running down his spin as Winter gave him a genuine friendly smile.

"Don't worry it's just a test to see if you can have aura or not. Don't worry it will not take long." Winter said leaning down and began to press the needle into him! Jaune let out a soft whimper as the screen flashed green!

"Oh my! Well, Jaune it looks like you can have your aura unlocked!" Winter shouted as Jaune blinked once, twice before he nodded to her once. 

"I mean of course? I can have my aura unlocked, why would I not be able to?" Jaune asked as Winter paused she narrowed her icy blue eyes onto him as he gulped.

"I mean..."

"What do you mean by  _ of course?" _

"I! What I meant to say is that I am applying to Beacon! Yeah! I'm going to be a student there!"

_ Yes, I am applying to Beacon! Ozpin will keep me safe! He has to protect me from that monster!  _ Jaune thought as Winter instantly relaxed as she nodded her head.

"AH! I see that makes total sense! You seem like you can handle yourself, I mean I only found you because I was tracking the Fang for some time, I had not eaten for a week or two but rescuing you also helped!"

"So... so you will help me get to Beacon?" 

"Of course! But before that let me activate your aura." Winter said as before Jaune could speak she pushed her hands into him and breathed in. 

_ "With this push, I shove thee into the light. A vessel for all that will come to you, may you find your inner power to shine on as a light of truth, or may you become sustenance that will fuel the growth and flames of your superiors, with this I unlock your soul, may your appetite never be glutted." _ Winter said as there was a flash of light in the bullhead making Jaune gaps as she coughed.

"Wow! You! You have an extraordinary amount of Aura Mister Arc!" 

Winter gasped her eyes widening and Jaune swore he saw a bit of drool come down her lips as he felt that terror go down his spine. 

"I... is that good?" 

"Oh, it is amazing! It means you will have a lot of power! And it means that you are certainly going to be  _ delicious _ ." Winter said, licking her lips as Jaune squirmed...

\----

"So did you decide it was a good idea to not pursue her before or after you made her explode?" Jaune asked the only  _ normal _ person he had met since he had gotten taken to this crazy world where people ate each other!

_ I don't know where I am but it is not good. _ Jaune thought as the small adorable girl Ruby began to pump her fist up. 

"It's not like that Jaune! I did not mean to blow her up! I was just trying to be friendly is all. Not like I wanted to do that." Ruby said as she muttered something about his blade not making any less weight whether he pulled it into his shield or not. 

"Ok... but! Say, Ruby! Do you mind if I ask you some questions?" Jaune asked if he had hoped for a more private time to ask if this whole... _ vore _ thing...

_ That has to be a one-time thing there is no way that this happens every day! I mean she did say she had not eaten for a while but yeah!  _

"So Ruby about the whole Vore thing-"

"OH! Did you vore someone yet!?" Ruby asked eyes shining as Jaune let out a silent scream. 

_ OH FUCK! _

"Wait... so-"

"Jaune! Tell me! Have you actually  _ absorbed _ someone yet!? I just got here from Signal two years early so I've only ever held a criminal in my belly and never fully taken one! Oh, I can't wait until tomorrow! After that, we can not only eat the bad guys but also our own class and teammates!" Ruby said drooling as Jaune let out a scream of shock.

"I... I see I wonder if that is good." Jaune said as he felt  _ it _ . Jaune did not know when he had it but he had a gun in his pocket and a pistol with a note from that purple antler man that just said  _ if you do not want to become someone's hip fat never let this go out of your sight. It will keep you whole for the time being _ .

_ I HOPE! _

"I just want to be friends!"

"Same! And what kind of friends can you not eat, am I right?" Ruby asked Jaune for an elbow, the cute girl winking at Jaune as he felt the urge to hang his head and just blow his brains out at the time. 

"So anyway as I was saying I want to eat some bad guys! Maybe even my arena fights! Tell me is there anyone that you want to eat up?" Ruby asked as Jaune gave her a weak smile.

"I think that I can make that choice when we get there."

"A man of refined taste! Just how I like them!" Ruby said, pleased as punch as Jaune wanted to scream.

"I... I see... well I hope we can be friends?"

"OH! You want to be friends!? SCORE! And Yang said I would not make any friends!" 

"Whos' Yang?"

"My big sister! She's amazing! But she's also a big jerk sometimes! We made a promise, not to eat each other so it's ok!"

"That... I never thought you would say that to me."

"I know right? I know Beacon is all about survival of the fittest but we just love each other too much! Hey, how about we make a deal!" Ruby asked, her silver eyes shining as Jaune gulped.

"W-what kind of deal?" The boy asked slowly, moving his right hand to his pistol ready to shoot the girl to defend himself at a moment's notice!

"How about this! Since we are friends we promise not to eat each other until the fourth year!"

"I... what?"

"You know! So we can both be at our strongest when we go at it! It will be cool don't cha think?" Ruby asked silver eyes sparkling as Jaune nodded dumbly.

"I... I guess so?" Jaune said laughing nervously as Ruby grinned holding out her hand.

"So it's a promise then! We won't eat each other until the fourth year!"

"Y-yeah... I won't eat anyone but you.' Jaune said as Ruby paused a bright blush came over her face as she coughed.

"I... I don't think I'm ready for that level of commitment!" Ruby said blushing backing off as Jaune gagged.

"I! I don't think it's like that!"

"I'm saving myself for marriage!"

"What does that mean!?"

"I! Wait do you know where we are going?"

"What?"

"I mean do you know where we are? I mean I was following you."

"I was following you..."

"Crap!"

\-----

"I do hope that all of you know what you have done, by coming to Beacon you have all chosen to become the best you can be. There can be no step backward, you can only pursue this decision from this day on. If you continue in Beacon I will warn you, there will be  _ no _ turning back. You will either become one of the greatest hunters to ever be or you will provide the substance for others to take on the mantle in your steed, for your first night you have a grace period. No one is to be taken be it willingly or otherwise, during this whole time. Please follow all of our rules or else you will deal with the staff and they are  _ not _ as friendly as me. Besides that goodnight." Ozpin said turning away from them as Jaune slowly backed away, the boy was slinking out debating how the fuck to get out of this madhouse intact! Jaune snuck out behind the mob of student hoping against hope that he would not be spotted by anyone that would notice him, he left Ruby behind nad-

"Just where do you think you are going, young man?" A strict feminine voice said as Jaune eeped! He turned to see a massive woman six and a half feet tall, with long flowing silky blonde hair, piercing green eyes, a massive chest that was a minimum F cup, and an hourglass figure that would make men drool. But despite that Jaune's eyes were drawn to something else on her body that made him pause.

"Just what do you have to say for yourself, young man? Why are you sneaking off from everyone else-"

"Wow! You have an awesome tattoo!" Jaune shouted as the woman paused, Jaune had never seen such an intricate tattoo on someone before! It started on her feet, the small amount of skin shown below her flowing gown showed a small black wave that looked like flowing water and spikes that went up to her skirt covered legs and  _ spread _ over her body. Almost every inch of her skin was covered in thick intricate ink, a mix of a series of patterns and sigils as Jaune gasped.

"Your tattoo is just... incredible it must have taken a lot of work for that!" Jaune said as the woman paused she blinked twice her green eyes shone brightly before she smirked. 

"Well then, I think I may have misjudged you, mister?"

"Arc! Jaune Arc."

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch, I am the head dean of Beacon and I must say that I did not expect a student to be so  _ bold _ with me," Glynda said licking her lips Jaune felt a wave of fear go down his spine as-

_ What the fuck!? _ Jaune thought as he  _ swore _ he saw a face imprint itself on Glynda's stomach, her thin white corset did nothing to hide the flash of a pained face on it before Jaune heard a  _ gulp _ from inside of her as the face vanished into her. As Jaune watched the face vanish he saw it  _ grow _ . Jaune watched in horror as Glynda's tattoo grew on her body the farther end on her right hand extended as an odd shape of a tree leaf appeared on it as-

"Oh! Excuse me, Mister Arc, I did not mean for you to hear that! I did not think that she had that much fight in her, even as livestock I never thought that she would last that long inside of me. I guess she did have the spirit of a huntress after all... oh well my hips needed a bit more sway to them you know?" Glynda joked as Jaune came to the horrible realization that her  _ ink _ was some kind of macabre trophy!

_ She's eating people and makes them into a tattoo!? _ Jaune thought as his jaw dropped-

"OH my! Jaune you  _ must _ be a bold one, showing me your jaw like that, I know that I am a  _ tempting _ treat but I should warn you that many more talented men and women have tried to take me on before and none have succeeded." Glynda said, licking her lips her prodigious rear even larger than Winter's overbearing ass shook behind her as she grinned.

"But I do like your gumption! Keep that up Jaune and I am sure you will make a fine hunter! And if you are good enough maybe we can have a  _ dinner _ date later on." She said, licking her lips before sashaying away from Jaune making his jaw drop in fear as he wanted to get the hell out of there! 

"You are more ambitious than I thought, you have a lot of balls calling out Glynda young man." Jaune eeped as a woman in a lab coat walked next to him. She had bright green hair and smooth pale skin with some ink on it as she smirked.

"Beatrice Oobleck history and biology teacher Mister Arc was it? I knew your father when he was here you know?"

"You... you did?"

"Yes, while I do regret never getting to  _ taste  _ him when I had my chance. I hope you are as strong as him." Beatrice said walking away from Jaune as the children were ushered into the sleep room as he just wanted to run!

\-----

"No one likes me!" Ruby said as Jaune ignored her, he picked out Ruby and her bombshell sister Yang from the moment he walked in and the elder sister was comforting the younger making sure that she was feeling ok.

"Look Ruby just because everyone hates you does not mean you have no friends! I mean I don't hate you!" Yang said as Ruby hissed!

"You are the worst at making me feel better you know!?"

"Hey, I am not the one that blew someone up and made that cute girl with the bow almost burn her book."

"I sneezed on it ok!?"

"Say what you will about Ruby but hey! You got Jaune right!"

"I! You are right! I had no Beacon friends before today now I have one! that is a one hundred percent increase!" Ruby said, pumping her fist up into the air as she grinned.

"I am going to get so good! I can't wait to eat some people soon!"

"Yeah, now you little glutton! You just finished eating those criminals didn't you?"

"No... I don't have my stupid absorption license yet! I just held onto them before Miss Goodwitch came and ate them after me." Ruby pouted as Yang sighed.

"Don't worry kiddo! You will get to eat a bunch of bad guys after tomorrow!"

"You... you mean that?"

"Sure do! If the Grimm doesn't eat you first that is."

"Yeah! I won't get eaten by a Grimm! I'll gobble them down first!"

"Hah! That's what I like to hear now get some sleep kiddo we have a long day tomorrow." Yang said as Jaune gripped the gun in his hands not sure how the hell this thing was going to keep him safe in the future but he just hoped that it would work out! 

\------

"I"m sorry!" Jaune wanted to scream out as the tall woman who identified herself as Pyrrha gasped! The odd thick  _ thudding _ sounds of the arm sticking out of her ass slapping on her thick thighs made Jaune scream before she took a big breathe of air grunting before she  _ slurped _ the student inside of her! 

Jaune watched in silent horror as he saw the man's face pressed against her stomach his fist beating on the front of her skin, as Pyrrha growled. 

"Now that just will not due now will it?" Pyrrha asked as she grunted Jaune heard the sick wet  _ churning _ of fluids the continued screams of the poor boy inside of her his hands thudding against her inner stomach as he punched and punched to no avail.

"Now, now just be still it will all be over soon." Pyrrha hummed, rubbing her stomach gently as the kicks and muffled screams of mercy slowly went down and away, the screaming went still as Jaune was so terrified he was rooted to the spot!

"Now that, that unfortunate business if over with I- ERUP!" Pyrrha burped up the pad and pencil as she coughed.

"Oh my! Excuse me! I told him I do not like signing autographs for people." Pyrrha huffed the beautiful monster covering her chest as Jaune just wanted to curl up in a small ball and die. 

"I... I don't even know who you are. But can you please... I don't know... maybe let them run first?" Jaune asked as she narrowed her eyes, Pyrrha gave him a death glare as he felt his spine shake out of pure fear!

"You... you say that you do  _ not _ know who I am?"

"N-no? I don't?"

"And you are not lying to me Jaune? I  _ hate _ liars and I skipped breakfast today. I will have you know. So I am still a bit parched."

"I don't know who you are! I came from the countryside ok!? I don't know anything!" Jaune begged as the woman glared death at him making him shiver before-

"You are telling the truth... exceptional! Jaune I think me and you might just be the best partners that ever could be!" Pyrrha said, making Jaune whimper as the need to run out of the lockers and get the hell out of here as soon as possible coursed in his veins, only held back by the talk he had with Winter the day before...

\------

"So I have to go to Beacon?"

"Of course Jaune? You know this, all men that can have aura unlocked are state and kingdom mandated to go to a huntress academy, so that you can fulfill your true potential of being a prime hunter or becoming nourishment for one of the females there that would be your clear superior!" Winter said, smiling rubbing Jaune's cheek as he fought back a scream as the bullhead landed.

"I hope you have a good time! And good luck out there!"

\-----

"You! You will all! Just get in there!"

"NO! Wait! Please Miss Goodwitch I can do bet- _ AIE! SLURP!"  _ Jaune winced as some girl with a cowbell on her was  _ painfully _ sucked into the dean's rear Glynda grunted the sounds of the screaming girl pushing up against her skin and making her grunt filled the air as-

"You will have to work on your landing on the fly untill then good luck," Ozpin said as Jaune paused.

"Wait what do you mean work on the fly?" Jaune asked as before he could even speak he was flung off the platform into the air! Jaune let out a scream of panic as he and every other student was sent flying off into the forest to meet their destiny!

\-----

"Lead by! Jaune Arc!" Jaune gulped as Pyrrha smiled Nora and Rin and his three female teammates smiled at him as Ozpin made them team Juniper as Glynda walked before them.

"Now as full Beacon students you have all been granted your  _ absorption _ license, please feel free to absorb any criminal or classmate you feel fit to from this day onward," Glynda said, putting an odd badge in each of their hands as Jaune heard Nora whoop.

"Did you hear that Renny! We finally get to  _ feast! _ " 

"I heard it, Nora, I just do not think now is the time."

"I hope you use this will. Be strong students or you will find yourself at the bottom of this school and remember! There is no such thing as a food chain in Beacon, in this Academy, it is a circle!" Glynda shouted as RWBY and JNPR nodded both teams walking back away from the hall along with a team CRDL as they were cheered on as Jaune felt his body shake in fear...

\-----

"Arc! Versus Xiao-long! Fight!" Glynda ordered the fight as Jaune screamed!

"Wait I don't know how to-" 

"Don't worry Jauney! I'm coming for you!" Yang shouted as she shot forward Jaune raised his gun to no avail as he was pummeled, his body rocked by fists that broke past his aura and left him in the red in under ten seconds flat!

"Winner! Xiao-long! Proceed with your right of conquest!" Glynda shouted as Yang licked her lips as Jaune groaned on the floor his eyes rolling up as-

"Ok! Here we go Jauney! Hope you are tasty!"

"Wait what do you mean!?" Jaune never finished that sentence as one second he was still getting over having his body bashed in the next? Yang stood before him a wanton hunger in her eyes before she had pulled down her pants in one smooth motion! Jaune felt time freeze as he saw events unfold in slow motion, he remembered it being in the warehouse and watching what Winter did to those before him, Jaune saw Yang's massive round pale ass look ahead of him as-

"NO!" Jaune shouted as he went for his gun hoping that he could maybe shoot her before she-

"Not like that!" Yang grunted as she slammed her ass down right on Jaune's face! Jaune screamed out as behind his eyes every law of physics was violated so thoroughly that it might not even apply in this nightmare world! Jaune screamed as his face was  _ slurped _ into Yang's ass! His entire head disappeared into her rear eng as Yang groaned.

"Oh fuck! Now that's what I have been looking for! Just get on in there!" Yang said grunting and moaning as she felt the terrified boy panic placing his hands on her bubbly but  _ firm _ fear as she felt her panties get soaked!

"Oh yeah! That's the spirit, keep fighting back! Make me work for it!" Yang grunted as she doubled down her efforts to get Jaune into her rear! There was another thick  _ slurping _ sound as Jaune's torso vanished into her! His whole middle body sucked into her voracious ass as Jaune screamed!

"Get me out of here!" Jaune screamed as he was  _ sucked _ into Yang's ass!? He was enveloped in the hot wet and sticky walls of her ass as he was pushed inside of it! Jaune felt his clothes give way as he was pulled up!

"This can't be happening! This can't be happening! I don't want to die!" Jaune screamed as his legs were slurped up inside of Yang! Her thick walls clamping down on him making sure there was no escape as he fully sucked in and engulfed by the blonde brawler!

"Now children! As you see Miss Xiao-long has successfully consumed or Vored mister Arc! He will stay in her for around two minutes before his aura forces him out of her body! At which point he will be expelled via the way he came in! After such an expulsion some of his aura will be gone permanently transferred to Miss Xiao long's! This is the fate of losing an area fight! If you lose too much sooner or later you will  _ not _ come back from your imprisonment! And you be  _ permanently _ absorbed into your betters to provide sustenance for your peers! Do I make myself clear?" Glynda asked smiling as she heard the first sounds of student struggling to not be absorbed of the new year.   
_My only regret is he is not in my ass right now._ Glynda thought to rub her soaked panties as Yang whimpered and moaned as Jaune kicked inside her.   


"Oh god! He's kicking! I'm cumming so hard!" Yang screamed as she came Jaune's punches and kicks for two minutes never diminished as he was sucked in, pressed into and  _ devoured _ by Yang's insides before he was eventually expelled from her rear Jaune came out half-naked screaming as Glynda smirked. The boy was _expelled_ onto the floor in a wet puddle of liquids, Jaune gagged and screamed his hands holding onto his pistol for dear life making an odd golden purple field surround him as he gasped! 

"Fight over! Match to Miss Xiao-long!" She shouted before she looked at her scroll and paused. 

"What the hell? It looks like Yang's aura has never gone up and Mister Arc's never went down? That must be a glitch...' She muttered unknowingly that this student had been blessed by a god of darkness and while it may be seen as a curse for now Jaune was going to have a lot more  _ intimate _ contact with his teammates and classmates from now in ways he could not yet imagine...

"I... why me? Why me?" Jaune whimpered as he just wanted to get the fuck out of this place!

  
  
  
  



	2. second dish.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune get's well not used to but the world but learns more of it. We get a bit of a glimpse of life in Atlas Winter has a private meal and Jaune has a certain rabbit faunus develop a taste for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again times are rough and money is money.

"There is no god," Jaune said as he looked at his gun.

"What was that Jaune?" Pyrrha asked his partner riding his dick as Jaune looked up, even if he had just lost his virginity to a babe like Pyrrha he was too busy thinking about what had happened before. 

_ They eat people. _ Jaune thought he had no idea what the hell vore really was but after being  _ inside _ of Yang's ass he had learned that deep down there was no god to worship and that he was better off probably dead. 

"You don't look good Jauney! I think ah! I think that you need to get your spirits up!" Nora said as there was another thick and wet  _ slurp _ as she sucked her partner and supposed best friend up her ass! Nora slurped Rin inside of her ass making her gut's bulge as she vored her in front of Jaune's very eyes. He looked at them in a mix of shock and horror. The feeling of his dick being  _ melted _ in Pyrrha's tight muscled cunt was more than enough to have made him cum several times his partner riding him like a trained cowgirl as he wondered if this was how life would be. 

Sex with his partner, watching people eat each other sometimes for fun, sometimes for combat most of the time for  _ nourishment. _

Jaune let out another shiver of fear leave his body as he remembered Pyrrand and Glynda  _ eating _ others. He remembered the screams of their prey as they were sucked up into their asses! He remembered the feeling of the air as they were sucked up into the fat asses of the two of them. 

The way that their faces pushed against the skin of their enemy and captor as Jaune had to watch them thrash and struggle before they eventually stopped fighting it and they  _ slowly _ disappeared into nothingness. Making Pyrrha and Glynda thicker on their own souls. 

"AHH! Jaune you really have a nice dick!" Pyrrha said as she rode her partner and so far best friend in Beacon, it was a shame that she was probably not going to have him in Beacon for long.

_ If today was his best? If that was the best that he could do then there is no way that he will last long here. It will not be long before he ends up in someone's guts for good and that means that I won't get to talk to him... or ride his dick anymore after this. _ Pyrrha thought enjoying the feeling of cumming again and again on Jaune's dick! Her womb splashed by this thick hot seed as once again she wished that her partner might have been a bit more skilled of a fighter than well... then what he was. 

"AHHH!" Nora cried out as Rin crawled out of her ass, the thin feminine girl was easily a natural beauty fair pile skin long black hair with a dash of pink in it. And bright magenta eyes that stared right into you appeared covered in Nora's  _ juices _ as she gasped. 

"Well, that was as fun as it always is. So do you want to go next? Or to you just want to fuck?" Rin asked curiously if her partner and best friend wanter to fuck, be eater or a bit of all of the above. The answer came soon enough as Nora  _ lunged _ into her lover's ass! Rin's ass was not as wide or round as the other girls despite being a predator Rin did not like having excess fat on her and she  _ worked _ her extra weight off. Doing a variety of squats and other exercises on the regular making sure that she was in the best shape of her life. 

Even if that figure was the result of  _ countless _ bandits and other near do wells that had crossed her path only for the last thing they would see to be her ass, before she smothered sucked and  _ consumed _ them before turning them into her own strength.

"Come to mama!" Nora shouted as she shoved her hands forward spreading her ass cheeks and slamming her face between them!

"Nora! Ah! Wait a second! You are going to make it so that I can't walk aright if you keep doing that with the tongue!" Rin shouted as Nora put her head then arms then her whole upper torso into Rin's tight ass! Nora slammed her head into there getting half of her body into Rin's thick insides. 

"There we go! That is the ass that I love!" Nora said as she forced her way into her home away from home. Rin screaming in pleasure moaning and cumming roughly as Nora got inside of her making her whimper before she was fully inside of her! Nora's naturally small frame easily got inside of Rin making sure that the ginger had a nice safe place deep in her best friends' insides! 

"Nora do you have to be like this all the time? Do you have to be aggressive?" Rin asked moaning whimpering her body barely holding it together as Nora writhed in her body, Nora and Rin had gotten so accustomed to hiding in the other's insides that they knew that their bodies did not even try to absorb the other anymore.

Their aura was so synched up that it was damn near impossible for them to even cause harm to the other and it served more as a kink than anything by this point. 

_ Fuck this is so good! Rin you are amazing! _ Nora thought as she knew that because of their connection that Rin could hear her and speak back.

_ Nora, you are as eager as ever and it is nice to be taking you for a change.  _

_ Oh please! You eat me with that thick ass all the time! It's nothing! _

_ If you say so I won't complain about the snack! _

_ I... about that you think we should let Jaune knock us up? _

"WHAT!?" Rin asked as she gasped she did her best to stop her blush before she forced her composure back to her face. 

_ Nora!? What the hell are you talking about!? _

_ You know! Jaune! If he keeps this up he is a goner! _

_ A goner? What do you mean? _

_ I mean just look at him! He's so scrawny! I mean he's cute and he smells amazing! But I think we both know that he is going to end up as food for someone real quick. And if we don't act soon we might miss our chance at getting babies from our leader! _

_ Nora... while I do agree with you that Jaune is most likely going to become ass fat or breast fat for someone sooner or later. I do not think that we need to let him make either of us pregnant! _

_ But if we don't, when are we ever going to have kids?! _

_ When we are old!? Not now! _

_ But he's so cute! he's like a little puppy! I just want to hug and protect him!  _

_ I... I know how you get attached to things Nora but don't be like that with Jaune if you do it'll just hurt more when he is gone... _

Pyrrha was very conflicted on one hand she was having the best sex of her entire life. On the other hand, she was also dealing with the fact that her lover Jaune was going to be eaten soon. 

_ I wonder if I should do it? _ She thought as the amazon bounced up and down on Jaune's dick!

"Your dick is amazing Jaune! I hope that you can keep this up! You have a lot of aura!" Pyrrha said her smile a bit down as he bounced on his cock! She was happy that her lover had a lot of aura that meant that he could last a good while inside of her, but it also meant that he would have to  _ deal _ with being slurped and vored into people for a long time before he was eventually broken down and processed into the predator that was meant to have his power.

_ Maybe I can train him? Maybe I can be the one to train him to be the only prey to not be absorbed? _ Pyrrha thought she was curious to see if you could make a prey last longer in Beacon and weather or not that he could be more than just prey-

_ What am I thinking? Once you are prey you will always be prey. There is nothing more to say on that matter. I do hope that we can last a long while together and maybe? Maybe just in case, you do last longer than normal so maybe I will be the one to consume you? That way you will always be a part of me? _ Pyrrha thought the idea of absorbing Jaune into her ass fat making her blush as Nora and Rin came as they vored the other as the JNPR orgy rocked forward. 

\-----

"Please stop struggling Mister Schnee, there is no reason for you to fight this."

"NO! Penny! Let me out!" Penny sighed as she sat on the youngest Schnee's bed the sounds of Whitley pressing and punching against her stomach as she  _ sloshed _ him around inside of her. 

"You do this everyday Whitley! You know that I am not here to hurt you right? I am here because your mother asks me to be here!" Penny said, hoping to be as kind and nice to the human prey friend of hers. 

"Let me out! Please!" Whitley screamed before he cried out in pleasure! The feeling of Penny's digestive synthetic fluids  _ marinating _ him, making him orgasm inside of Penny as he screamed out from her insides.

"There you go! Just enjoy your orgasms you will be in there for the next thirty minutes before I let you out for your daily feedings." Penny said, smiling petting her stomach as the face of the young Schnee pressed into her fake skin. 

Penny sighed it was hard for the young master to accept his fate but most prey was like this at first, and yes it was a bit unusual to make a prey have his  _ sessions _ before they had hit the maximum age range for being single and not reproducing but the young master was not a regular person and his mother was determined to make sure his genes would be passed on and his body used as sustenance for a more powerful and needy predator than himself. 

"There you are just enjoying this feeling of my fluids making you tasty," Penny said, humming as the sounds that would remind anyone who would hear them of a washing machine going on as she sighed. 

Whitley screamed inside of her even if he was in no pain he was still panicking, punching, pressing into her flesh and crying out as he was tossed and churned inside the synthetic. His thin pale flesh was fully  _ marinated _ in her juices. He was in his first shake of the day and Penny was always the one to give it to him whether he wanted to or not.

_ It's not my fault you are prey! And really there is nothing bad about being prey! You should be happy that you get to give power to another being to help fight Grimm! I wish you could see it how I do young master, the Atlas Compassionate Prey act clearly states that once prey has turned thirty years of age or eighteen in your case that they can be relocated at the will of the state to a facility where all their needs are met. They are fed a highly nutritious diet and are put into synth guts to stimulate their bodies to feel pleasure from being broken down by a predator! This makes the experience of absorption orgasmic and not painful at all! And it allows them to become much healthier for the predators that will inevitably consume them! _

"You do know that your mother is just looking out for your health young Master?"

"I don't care! She can rot for all I care, just let me out! I won't be food for anyone!"

"Oh dear, you still do not understand your place in the world. But fear not as your friend I will be here with you until I make it known!" 

"Penny let me out!" The boy whimpered as the robot ignored him Penny continued to slosh him up in her guts for a full half an hour making sure that when his time came his absorption digestion would be quick and painless. And he would feel nothing but pleasure during it! And it even allowed his soul to instantly pass on instead of being stuck in his predator's body until they decided to release him or died in the process. 

Eventually, she  _ did _ spit him up the way he came in via her mouth leaving the boy gasping shivering cumming non-stop and whimpering in pleasure as Penny rubbed the top of his head before she skipped off.

"See you later young master! You still have two sessions left today and play your nutrition training so I will be right back!" Penny said, skipping out leaving the fully naked slathered in warm synthetic juices Schnee femboi to shake and whimper as he curled up in a ball of warm soft fluid and wondered if his nightmare would finally end...

\-----

Jaune did not know why everyone was so damn calm.

_ How can they be so calm when someone is being eaten!? _

"Wait! Miss Goodwitch no-"  _ Plump!  _ Jaune shuddered as Glynda sat on the face of the poor livestock? That was the name of students who's aura dropped below a certain pint and could no longer fight off absorption. 

Jaune shuddered as even from the back of the room he heard the sounds of Glynda's inhuman ass  _ slurping _ up the poor girl. Her muffled screams and cries and pleading for mercy filled the air and none be it predator, prey or even livestock seemed to pay it any mind and just looked at it as if it was the most normal thing ever as Glynda's guts bulged after finally fully taking in the poor girl. 

Jaune saw her fist banging on her inside of Glynda's stomach her pained panicked face showed up for all of two minutes before the massive bulge receded into her as there was an odd  _ snapping _ sound before her guts returned to normal and she let out a sigh her body seemed to glow and that intricate tattoo that covered all of her body grew a bit as a new design appeared as-

"Now that this is over with. Mister Arc!" 

"Yes!?"

"I would like to personally congratulate you on the highest test scores two weeks running. You have gotten nothing but straight A's and I would like to say that you are a prime example of what studying can do and even a prey can be useful out of combat and sustenance!" Glynda said, smiling at Jaune even as she consumed a student whole. 

Jaune gave a small smile as he just wanted to not be seen as a prey and be a regular student. 

Jaune pulled on the small collar on his neck the one that said  _ Prey _ on it as Jaune gulped. 

After Glynda asked him if he could vore... Jaune shuddered at the word Vore as she put it when it was known that Jaune could not vore then it was decided that he was to be classified as what was known as  _ prey _ . 

They are the type of student that was to be consumed eventually under normal circumstances that is. Jaune took a look at Weiss, the only other prey in his friendship circle that is. Weiss was busy copying her notes that she took in perfect fashion. Weiss was prey but she had won nearly every fight in the arena, except one with Yang but both were so tired at the end that she was not consumed by Yang. 

"There are many uses for people in this world, even if you are prey it is not acting as fuel for the others around you. You can find yourself as something more through hard work determination!" Glynda said, smiling like she had just lifted the spirits of everyone in the room predator and prey included. And worse things worse Jaune saw to his horror that it seemed to actually work...

_ How does that make anyone feel better?! She literally just ate someone! _ Jaune thought as-

"Hey! Jaune! Pay attention!" Pyrrha said, elbowing him in his side she thought her partner was looking at others and she was not happy with Jaune looking at people that are not her. 

_ His eyes are roaming way too much as of late! I will have to keep an eye out on him. _ Pyrrha thought rolling her eyes her bright green orbs shined a bit as she busied herself with her work a bit of a burp left her lips as she coughed. 

_ Oh my. I guess that I did not have enough breakfast today.  _ Pyrrha said as she coughed. 

"Excuse me, those students asking for an autograph really have not fully gotten out of me by now," Pyrrha said, smiling at Jaune her partner felt his flesh crawl as he let out a soft gasp. 

Jaune looked away from his beautiful partner that he might or might not have gotten pregnant. Jaune did not want to think about that right now. He just wanted to think about how the hell he was going to get out of here and soon-

_ Danger! _ Jaune froze as he felt as if eyes were upon him. He did not know who but he felt that someone was watching him from the back. Jaune knew that someone was staring at him but for the life of him he could not make it out.

_ Who is watching me? _

\-----

As the class filed out Glynda filed down her paperwork as she sighed. She waited for the last of the  _ regular _ students to walk out of the room and to leave her alone with her  _ secret _ informant. 

She grinned as she saw her ace in the hole walk down her ears on the school as she welcomed her. 

"So tell me is there any potential here?" Glynda asked as her ears sat down before her twin long brown rabbit ears began to twitch as brown met green as her secret agent among her own students began to speak. 

"I don't think so. I looked into the prey this year and they are all fit to be consumed."

"A shame then. I would have liked if there were some who could be more than just prey."

"I thought the Schnee girl would be better. But while I don't think that she will be eaten by a student I'd wager she'd be killed or vored by Grimm before her time is up."

"A shame then, well Velvet anything else I need to know? Any predators causing undue trouble to the prey?"

"Not that I am aware of, but I have noticed an anomaly in the ranks."

"OH? And just who would that be?" Glynda asked as Velvet yawned she licked her lips. The shy but buxom rabbit faunus licked her lips, her predator status a rarely known thing as Velvet did not wear the badge that she would normally have, so she could be associated as a predator. 

Velvet also did not  _ instigate _ any attack against anyone other prey or predator herself. She simply looked weak and vulnerable and let her  _ prey _ often younger predators come for her and make up the majority of her meal.

"Yeah, the new kid, the Arc boy."

"Oh? He's done amazing with his test results, you don't think he's special?"

"Oh he's special, practically a genius for a prey, but at the same time his combat scores..."

"He's not bad."

"True. He is  _ not _ bad. He is average for a hunter his age. But..." Velvet let the word hand as Glynda nodded. 

"So you think?"

"Yeah, he is probably going to be absorbed by an enemy hunter in the field. And that means..."

"That means that we are going to have a very durable very smart villain in the making then." 

"So you are going to take care of it then?" Glynda asked as Velvet nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to have a strong and smart villain or worse another intelligent Grimm on our hands," Velvet said as both her and Glynda shook as she remembered how dangerous and how high the odds of being vored to death came with the smart humanoid Grimm. 

"So?" Glynda said as Velvet nodded.

"I decided. I'll permavore him when the time is right. I'll let him live out a few more weeks maybe a month but once his aura is below half? I'm taking him down." Velvet said, licking her lips as she had her latest prey she was the  _ cleaner  _ of Glynda after all and she would make sure all prey would be accounted for by the end of the term. 

"I'll have him taken down before he is a problem."

"Thank you Miss Scarlinta."

"Don't mention this, I do it for the taste," Vel said standing up shaking her wide and fat ass that had been the last sight of many a prey and predator and was going to be the last of many more in the months and years to come...

\----- 

"So Jaune tell me why did you come to Beacon?" Ruby asked as she ate her trademarked cookies. Ruby was curious as was really anyone else. Jaune was a clear prey human and there was no way that he would come to the school with his apparent lack of combat prowess. 

"Well... it was the only school that would really take me you know?" Jaune asked as he ate a salad? Jaune paused looking the meal up and down as he frowned. 

"Why did they just give me a salad?" Jaune asked as Pyrrha blinked as the cat faunus Blake who was hiding her cat ears behind a purple bow blinked owlishly at him.

"Jaune? What do you mean why are you getting a salad... you are prey... aren't you used to eating them?" Blake asked not sure why a prey was asking why they had to be eating the nutrient diet- 

"Because I usually eat meat?"

"What?" Pyrrha gasped not sure that she had heard him right but Jaune nodded. 

"Yeah what did I say? I usually eat meat?" Jaune asked not sure why RWBY and NPR were looking at him like he had stopped speaking the right language.

"What's the matter?"

"Whoa, dude! You are prey, did your family really let you eat meat?" Yang asked her lilac eyes went wide in shock as Jaune nodded. 

"Yeah, I just ate meat?"

"Your parents  _ allowed _ you to eat meat? Wait you were realized by prey I bet. That explains. They probably did not expect you to go to Beacon is all." Blake said as she shook her head slowly that explained everything to her as-

"Wait... Jaune does your family know you are here?" Ruby asked before Jaune gulped he had not fully  _ run _ away from his old home in Ansel. He just said he was going out for a walk and his  _ walk _ happened to last for several years. And now he was in Beacon and he knew that he had to find a way back to his own world before he was eaten by someone's ass. 

"I... I would not say that they  _ know _ I am here."

"What!? Your family is in the dark on you being here!?" Nora gasped the predator downing a massive stack of pancakes, her jiggly booty shaking as Jaune gulped doing his best not to look at the fat and plump valkyrie booty. Not because it did not look good but because he was scared of what or  _ who _ it was really made from. Jaune shivered knowing that he did not know what or who they were but he just wanted to move on with the conversation as soon as possible. 

"Wait... they why did you go to Beacon? Do... Do you want to  _ pass on _ as soon as possible? Or is there another reason that you are here?" Rin asked genuinely curious as to why Jaune was at a school that would see him taken in and absorbed. 

"What? No! I just... I just came here because I wanted to fight Grimm ok? I came here because I wanted to help people?"

"And you decided the best way to do that was to risk your life in a school where your odds of graduating are almost zero?" Blake asked, her curiosity now fully peaked. Jaune was either a prey with a death wish or one of the most ambitious or overconfident people that she had ever met. 

"Why not go to Atlas? Or Mistral? Even Haven would be good for you. But why Beacon of all schools?" Weiss asked her icy blue eyes shining Jaune's fellow prey was equally as interested in his ability and reasons to be in Beacon as the rest of them. 

"I... the others did not really want me," Jaune said as Pyrrha narrowed her eyes at him. 

"Jaune... the other schools do not  _ reject _ applicants from them. They would not kick you out just for being there. There has to be something more than it than that." Pyrrha said not sure what Jaune was talking about, by law it was required for all schools to accept prey applicants from all walks of life as part of the prey equality act. 

"I... well basically my family really wanted me to go to Beacon... they were insistent about it," Jaune said as-

Jaune felt the  _ tone _ shift in the table as everyone went wide-eyed at that. Jaune did not know what he had said to make things so awkward but it looked like everyone there was freaking out. Especially Weiss who looked personally offended and seemed ready to cry over it!?

"Jaune... I am so sorry for you." Pyrrha said putting a hand on his shoulder as Jaune felt the warning bells go off in his head. He knew that he had said something but he had no idea what!

"S-sorry? Sorry for what? What are you sorry for?"

"That's seriously fucked up man," Yang said her eyes flashing orange as she stabbed her meat. Nora narrowed her eyes as Rin sighed.

"It is unfortunate that some families will do that to their children, I bet that they are all predators," Rin said as Weiss nodded. 

"I know that they are. The Arc's are famous for being fighters and predators. I bet that they did not take kindly to a prey being born in the family."

"They always did joke about me being a runt if that helps?" Jaune asked his face sweating as he knew that he had done something to tip the balance in the scales. 

"Fucking pricks, there's nothing wrong with being prey, I mean sure they get absorbed but they should be able to live their lives. I mean fucking hell." Yang spat as Jaune had no idea why everyone was so keen on making a big deal about this. 

"Yeah? I mean you get used to it so it's not that bad! You know?" Jaune asked his eyes darting back and forth as he saw Blake shake her head in frustration. 

"You should not have too. You are your own person, prey or not your destiny should belong to you and you alone. No one else should be able to decide your life for you." Weiss hissed out of her mouth looking down and glaring at the table. The atmosphere got heavy as Jaune coughed.

"I mean... don't worry about it guys! I'm just the baby of the group! I'm a runt there is no reason to be sad for me! Look at me! I belong here! I deserve to be here!" Jaune said as-

"OUCH! My ears!" Jaune froze as he heard a voice cry out. Jaune saw a tall rabbit faunus was being attacked?

"See! I told you they were fake!"

"YOu are right!"

"Look at her! She's so cute! She's a freak!"

"She's prey boys, let's have at it!" Jaune was up in a flash he had no idea why but he was moving like he had to.

"Jaune!? Get back here!" Pyrrha shouted at him as he approached the bullied girl. Jaune knew that he was probably going to get his ass beaten, killed, or far worse than that but like hell was he going to let a girl get bullied! 

_ I can't let her get bullied! I was raised better than that! _ Jaune thought as he walked up to the four boys bullying the girl Velvet? Was that her name?

_ I think that's her name? I hope she's ok! I'll save her and- _

"Get off of me!" Velvet shouted as she stood up and broke the attack in one go! Jaune froze as the second year instantly ripped out of her downed position picking up one of them by their arms there was a sick  _ cracking _ sound that filled the air as a bone broke. 

"AHH! MY bone! It hurts! Get off me you bitch!"

"Oh I don't think so, why don't you get  _ in _ me." Velvet said as her mouth opened Jaune watched in horror as a boy with a green mohawk screamed as he was suddenly shoved down her gullet! Jaune saw his kicking form go down Velvet's throat, his punches and kicks showed up as she swallowed him whole. Velvet swallowed the boy before the others screamed out in shock and terror.

"Oh, my fucking gid Dove!"

"Holy fuck! You! You ate him! But we are all predators!" The leader shouted as Velvet licked her lips looking down at the others making them whimper as she gave him a predatory glare as she began to  _ churn _ the poor victim in her stomach.

"Oh you are but today? Today you are  _ prey _ ." Velvet said as in another motion she struck out like lighting picking up the boy with blue hair as he screamed. 

"Wait! NO! NO! We are all predators! You don't have to do this!"

"Don't have too no but I  _ want _ too."Velvet said as just like the other one's he fell right down into her mouth! Velvet gulped! As she swallowed him whole making him scream on the way out as the other two lost their nerve.

"Fuck this shit I'm out!" One said before a flash of blue hit him! A whip gripped his leg as he was  _ dragged _ into the girl. 

"Wait! NO! NO! NO!" He screamed as Velvet pulled down her pants as there was another terrible  _ slurp _ as he pulled up her ass! Jaune watched in horror as the three forms that were pushed into her guts and ass squirmed Velvet let out an orgasmic moan her body shaking as it broke down digesting and absorbing the prey that had been caught inside of her making her now shifting guts bulge as Jaune heard them screams of the boys their panicked muffled cries filled the air as they were  _ quickly _ broken down. Jaune watched their screams and mouths fade as-

"You... you bitch... please... no." The leader Cardin said as he fell down in shock as he looked up as Velvet swung her wide hypnotic rear over his face, like a deer caught in the headlights Cardina was frozen as he saw her wave it over him like the guillotine at the execution of a noble Jaune saw Cardin scream as her ass hit his face before  _ quickly _ pulling the boy inside of her. 

Making Cardin scream as he kicked and screamed to no avail. Doing his best to fight back as he was quickly shoved into her wide fat ass as he was fully slurped up with a mighty  _ slurp! _

"Oh!" Velvet gasped as she ate all four members of her harassers there was a hard  _ snapping _ sound as the two in her belly vanished, Jaune saw the kicks and punches vanish out and became as nothing. Her skin glowed as most of the wiggling in her abdomen vanished as she finished digesting all but the last one as she sighed.

"Do you need some help!?" Jaune's first instinct to shout out filled the air as she turned around. Velvet's brown eyes looked at Jaune as he heard the screaming from inside of her as she turned to Jaune. Her brown velvety eyes locked onto him as a surprised expression came to the rabbit faunus's face as she had just finished what was quite literally in all aspects a four-course meal as she let out a small burp. 

"Excuse me!" 

"Are... are you ok?" Jaune asked as Velvet blushed she looked at the prey up and down before she coughed. 

"Am I ok? Are you asking  _ me _ if I am ok?" 

"I... yeah... you were being bullied. And I wanted to help you..." Jaune said looking the admittedly beautiful woman up and down, her curvy hips stealing his vision before he shook his head. Her appearance was made much more horrifying as he saw a face press out of her gut as apparently Cardin was not fully broken down yet. 

"But it looks like you have got it under control," Jaune said as Velvet froze she looked worried for a second before she coughed into her hand.

"Jaune... you know that I am a predator right?"

"I... I knew..."

"And yet you came to help me? Even though you are prey?"

"I... I did."

"Why?" Velvet asked genuine curiosity on her face as Jaune coughed.

"Well I saw someone in trouble and when I did I went to help. It didn't matter if you were predator or prey but I wanted to help you and I was willing to fight for it."

"But what if they consumed you? Even if they are males they could still consume you, what then? What if you died today?"

"Then I would die knowing I tried to help someone," Jaune said looking her dead in her eyes and not blinking. For a time Velvet narrowed her eyes at him before she smiled. 

"I see. Then I am glad that you are such a good person Jaune. But really do not worry about me, I can't have a cute little prey like you coming to rescue me. IF you keep doing it?" Velvet asked the screaming face of her  _ meal _ in her guts as Cardin screamed as the faunus absorbed him  _ painfully _ and slowly as she leaned down to lick Jaune's ear. 

"You smell delicious." She said before kissing his ear and walking off leaving a blushing terrified Jaune who for the first time was thinking that this world was not so bad?

"If  _ she _ ate me maybe that would not be so bad?" 

\------

"That was insane! A prey came to save me! To save me!" Velvet hissed into her scroll she was recording her notes for later as she groaned. She hated her job as Glynda's cleaner when it came to  _ good _ prey. Most of the time she was eating predators that got too cocky and tried to make her food. Ther other time she was cleaning up washed out prey at the end of their aura cycle but now?

"Jaune's got more aura than most and he appears to be a genuinely good person. I don't know if I want to absorb him. He's a good person and I don't want him to disappear." Velvet thought before she shook her head, regaining her resolve.

"Keep it together Vel! Remember as long as you live the prey lives with you." Velvet said, feeling the last member of CRDL kick slower and slower into her guts as she smirked.

"But you four? No, you will just serve as a reminder to those who would bully any weaker than you. I think you will be better as fat on my ass than as any lingering consciousness." Vel said as she felt the last bits of Cardinal screaming in her guts their minds and soul fading into nothing as she sighed.

"Stop squirming boys, your end is already at hand. I hope that you had a good life because all of that is now  _ over. _ " 

\-----

"I think that this will do."

"Please! Please don't do this! I'll talk! I'll talk!"

"I think a Vacuo vintage will go well with tonight's meal." 

"An excellent choice Miss Schnee. I will go fetch your vintage as soon as possible." The faunus maid followed Winter in Vale as she walked away from the mistress's sight eager to be out of her eyes and out of her glare.

"You! Sister! Help me! Don't leave me here!" The faunus man chained to the chair shouted his dog ears flay on his face, his head forced into a body-sized hole as he was made to kneel in the chair before the Schnee's massive ass. Her hungry posterior loomed over his head before Winter coughed.

"That's enough out of you. I do not need my meal to be giving me lessons about morality or pleas of false innocence." Winter said before she  _ slammed _ her ass down onto the man's face. His terrified screams filled the air before  _ slurp! _ Winter grunted as her ass slurped up the man! Winter groaned, her body shaking, her legs shot out in pleasure as she came instantly on her chair as over half the man was sucked into her ass at once!

"There we go! It's always nice when they fight it at first." Winter said as she grinned-

"Here we go, Miss Schnee! I have your vintage-"

The maid said as she heard the hard  _ chump! _ Of Winter's ass  _ crunched _ down on the male. She heard his body break bones snap as the voracious ass chowed down breaking down the naked man that never lasted a minute in her ass before he was fully broken down and dispersed through her body as nutrients and additional fat making her ass swell even larger as she smiled.

"That was delicious thank you, Sally, you may retire for the night," Winter said as she felt the man kick one last time before he was broken down fully, her aura absorbing his soul and his body becoming her ass fat as she licked her lips. 

"Are... are you still thirsty ma'am?"

"Oh yes leave the wine here. But please don't be afraid to send up some more  _ meals _ . I might need a snack and Vale has more Fang to be  _ interrogated _ by me right?"

"Yes, man! They are all guilty!"

"Well, I don't know about that? But they are  _ tasty." _

\-----

"AHHH!" Blake cried as she came! Blake came hard as she felt Jaune  _ kick _ inside of her. Her orgasm came hard and fast as Jaune was stuffed into her ass!

"Just get in there! You are so tasty!" Blake said as the human was shoved into her ass! Blake whimpered as she felt Jaune kick into her insides. She had easily beaten the human in the ring and now that Jaune was inside of her she was happy that she was going to get some aura inside of her. Jaune was deep inside of her as the knight as she kept him inside for some time. 

She let him fight and squirm like he was going to be digested on his second time, that was impossible by the way. Unless she was actively trying to break him down for nutrients instead of just leeching his aura off of him. 

Blake groaned before she felt her body hit its limits. Blake gasped as she felt her aura react! Jaune was  _ expelled _ from her body in a moment! Blake cried out as she came hard on the arena floor drenching her Beacon skirt as she felt her body shake. 

"Matchpoint! Belladonna!" Glynda said as she looked at her scroll and narrowed her eyes at it. She had thought it was just a mistake in the mechanics and an issue with the machines but not... it would appear that despite being vored daily Mister Arc's aura was no less full than it was when he first arrived. He had not lost any bit of aura despite being consumed as much as he was. 

_ How is that possible? There is no way that he is not losing it... maybe he just has so much aura that he can take the beatings? I might have to increase Velvet's advances. _ Glynda thought before she pressed a button on her scroll. Velvet who was looking at the fight frowning that Jaune  _ was _ a good fighter. At any other combat school he would have been fine but at Beacon?

_ This is for the cream of the crop. You don't get to get by with just being above average. You need to be special _ . She thought as she got her signal form, Glynda. That meant that there was something wrong with jaune and that he needed to be  _ bumped _ up on her list. Velvet sighed he was cute and maybe he would be fun to eat a few times but that meant she would have to put him down before Grimm ate him and became a monster with that aura he had. 

"I guess I have to take him down myself. I wonder if he will like it when I let him live in the back of my mind? I don't have any other prey there for now. I let them pass but he's cute... I hope he'll like it. I'll be gentle when I make your end come, you deserve that much Jaune." 

  
  



	3. Knighthade!?!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some soul searching, Vel is not yet strong enough to devour Jaune! So she backs off hoping that the problem will just go away! While she backs off Blake decides to up her any on her favorite morsel and that it would be better that the next time she takes Jaune into her that she plays for keeps...  
> .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Vore Com another week of lights on enjoy. You know the drill if you want a com shout me out for my email and it's all good.

"I want to die." 

"What!?" Velvet screamed out as she chased her quarry. Jaune let out a yelp turning around to see the rabbit faunus that had just recently eaten that team before his very eye jump around the corner of the bookcase.

"I didn't do anything!" 

"I didn't say that you did!" 

"I just want to die peacefully!"

"Why do you want to die!? Is something wrong!? Are you getting bullied!? Are you feeling sick!?" Velvet asked her inner mothering instinct coming to the fore as she put a hand on her adorable prey's head, she had no idea why he was so nervous now! 

  
  


"Please! I did nothing bad today!"

"I know! I am not here to punish you!"  _ Although I am here to eat you. _ Velvet paused blushing a bit as Jaune backed off. Her prey looked like he was ready to run away from her at the drop of a hat! 

"Look you don't need to worry about me! I am not going to hurt you! Unless you don't like me because I am a faunus." Velvet said her brown eyes narrowed before Jaune rapidly shook his head. 

"What!? No! I don't have any problems with you being a faunus! I just wanted to read my book in peace!" Jaune said as Vel paused the hyper-observant predator looked down and saw that Jaune was reading a book about cooking?

"How to make awful tasting food? Why would you ever read that?" Velvet asked the predator now utterly confused as Jaune coughed. 

"I! I am just... I am just trying to learn how to avoid making bad food?" Jaune asked as Velvet narrowed her eyes, she  _ smelled _ the lie on his face. There was a certain scent people made whenever they lied to her. And there was a very specific  _ human _ stink that came from lying to her. 

"Uh-huh... so you say... but I am not here to hurt you, I was just walking by! But since I am here I might as well check on you!" Velvet said as she pulled up a seat next to Jaune, she had an easy foot of height on him as she grinned. 

"So tell me how are you finding your time in Beacon? Have you come to regret it after you have been consumed and  _ expelled _ by several predators already?" Velvet said, taking out a small notebook as Jaune paused.

"I... I don't really want to talk about it if that is ok."

"No that's totally fine with me! I don't want to force you but I have to take notes on all the new prey that are on their way into the livestock category." Velvet said taking notes as Jaune felt the blood in his veins freeze. 

"Did you just say  _ livestock?" _ Jaune asked, his voice catching in his throat as Velvet nodded.

"Yes, I did. The livestock class is expanding and you are on a fast track to be added to it." The monster said as Jaune wanted to scream.

"What- just what exactly does that mean for me? Out of curiosity?"

"Oh, it's just the class of prey and or predators that will  _ eventually _ lose so much aura that they will not be able to stop themselves from being digested and or absorbed into a predator before long. Once you are in this category you can be attacked and vored at will by any predator in or out of class with no repercussions to them whatsoever."

"That sounds terrible!"

"No! It's really not! If you are scared or worried about your aura before you are critical you will get a grace period of twenty-four hours where Beacon will provide you a one-way transport back to your nearest home residence before you are put away for good!" Velvet said smiling as Jaune gulped. 

"I... so I  _ will _ get a warning before I get... consumed?" Jaune asked as he felt the gun in his pocket begin to vibrate as it shook him a bit.

_ You do know that as long as I am here you won't be fully gone right? You keep me close to you and your ass is gonna stay solid and not end up as ass fat on some random pred that wants you gone ok? _

"I know that!" 

"Know what?" Velvet asked, cocking her head down as Jaune blushed. 

"Um! Nothing! I was just thinking aloud! So umm thanks for telling me this! I did not know it before but really Vel you are a big help! Thank you!" Jaune said as the predator felt her heart  _ thump _ a bit as she sighed.

_ He really is so cute. It would be a shame if he ended up as ass fat on someone that really doesn’t deserve him. I wonder if I should just consume him here and now? Not like Glynda will punish me for it. _ Velvet paused, she was mostly alone there may have been one or two people in the library but they were all pred. Prey tended to either move in groups or they tended to wait for back up from a predator before they walked out in the halls. 

Even if Beacon had rules some predators were never good at listening when it came down to it. 

"So Jaune I’ll be frank with you. I like you a lot. You’re cute and you seem like a good person. So before you get any ideas in your head about running away. Know that unless you are in the field Beacon is a safe place for you. So instead of thinking about an  _ escape _ by a shady merchant in Vale, just know that they probably will sell you a bullhead ticket to who knows where. Just stay in school. Let me monitor you and I'll make sure you can pick your destiny ok?" 

"I! Ok! I'm fine with that! Really thank you Vel!"

"You are welcome! No problem Jaune, now I must be going. My leader is still pissed after she ate all of our prey teammates so I have to help her pick out clothes again. See ya!" The bubby girl waved and walked away. As she did so the back of her shirt rode up a bit as Jaune saw four small fresh tattoos on it, one of a mace, one of a hawk, one of a dove and the final one of a knife as Jaune  _ swore _ he saw a small face push out of it. Quickly Jaune coughed into his hands as the thick assed faunus walked out and away from him swishing her hips as he blushed.

"Ok, Jaune it's ok you just need to keep your act together and you will be fine-"

"Has anyone ever told you that you taste delicious?" Jaune froze as he spun his head around. He saw amber eyes looked down at him as-

"Blake!?"

"Me." The faunus growled as before Jaune could move she had  _ jumped _ in the air and before he could even cry out for help her bare fat ass had smothered his face. On the other side of the bookshelf, Velvet shook her head.

_ Poor Jaune I hope that Blake is gentle with him... _ Velvet thought as she turned a corner she heard one muffled scream of-

"No wait stop!" Before there was that familiar all-consuming _slurping_ sound that came from behind her. Vel turned back to see Blake spread out on all fours, her ass erected proudly in the air for any to see. That thick _infamous_ **Bellabooty** sticking up as a pair of long legs kicked out wildly, with Jaune fighting for his life!

"Not that he is in danger this time but..." Vel paused her inner predator mindset made her focus on the writhing prey fighting back as best he could which sadly was limited to kicking and squirmed inside of her before-

_ SLURP! SMACK! CRUNCH! _ Vel paused winced in sympathetic pain. He was fighting back too hard against her ass and it was starting to  _ hurt  _ him a bit, as Jaune was scarfed down that fat greedy ass of Blake’s!

"Just! AH! Stop! Struggling so much! You are only going to make this harder on yourself!" Blake hissed out as her fingers started gouging out divots in the carpet and floor beneath her. Jaune's long toned legs disappearing inch by agonizingly slowly inch by inch into her wide voracious ass as the poor knight was pulled inside.

Velvet was a little impressed despite herself. Blake was always acting so reserved and mature in everything she did. Blake only ever seemed to get excited about eating her favorite food as long as she had known her. Even then she tried to restrain her fervor if she was eating fish in front of an audience or otherwise people she didn’t know. Was Jaune really that good? 

Velvet decided she had to find out. However she couldn’t interrupt Blakes meal for a simple question like that, it was extremely rude to interrupt a predator while they were eating or interfere while the Predator was hunting their designated prey. It was from time memorable a way to start a fight to the death between predators after all. So until Blake was finished all she could do was proceed to cross her arms over her breasts and lean against the bookshelf until Blake was done.

It didn’t hurt though that her friend was exceptionally hot right now. Blake had her hands and feet supporting her as she thrust her ass as high into the air as she could manage. Her skirt was flipped down over her back and her underwear was pushed to the side revealing her glistening slit and bubbly ass currently taking its time-consuming Jaune. Now that Jaune had been taken in past his waist Blake was taking her sweet sweet time with him. Even letting him wiggle back out a bit when her ass passed his knees! 

Velvet blushed scarlet! How scandalous! Doing such a thing with someone that isn’t publicly her boyfriend! Were Blake’s partner and team not taking care of her needs? That was standard team sociology though! The team that fucks together, survives together! Velvet would have to report her suspicions to Glynda later on… but not now of course. She had to satisfy her curiosity and do her due diligence on the Jaune report first! 

It definitely didn’t have anything to do with Blakes O-face as she started finally drawing in Jaune's ankles. She was just memorizing that face later for her report and using a nipple tweak as a physical sensation to remember it more exactly! That was her story and she was sticking to it! ...Damn it, Blake! Hurry up and finish pulling in Jaune already. This may be an out of the way corner of the Library designed for privacy of predators and prey but she still didn’t want to get caught jilling off to a newby! If Blake took too much long Velvet wouldn’t be able to resist!

Finally, after a surprisingly lengthy amount of time, all of Jaune was fully deposited into Blake’s ass. Blake herself was looking rather dazed as she slowly collapsed into an upright seated position as she leaned against the bookshelf next to her. All the while Blakes suffered a series of full-body shivers from the pleasure.

"Oh fuck me! That was so good!" Blake barely moaned out. Her amber eyes widely dilated from the pleasure as Velvet huffed in confusion before pushing off and walking over to her secret friend as she shook her head.

"Did you really just  _ cum _ from voring someone?" Velvet asked as Blake unsteadily worked her way to her feet using the bookshelf as support. It took a few slow blinks before Blake even seemed to register her presence and question. All the while Velvet was treated to the sight of Jaune's face  _ pressing _ out of her stomach to greet her along with several punches and kicks as the prey was helplessly held inside of her.

"HE! He's so tasty! It feels so damn good to eat him!", said Blake as she stared almost challengingly directly into Velvet's eyes.

"I... I'll take your word on it. So what do you think? Is he a problem or not?" Velvet taken aback by the emotion transmitted from Blake's thousand-yard stare. ‘ _ Damn! Arc must have been truly intense for Blake to be this out of it! Sure she was playing with her food but I’ve only heard about it driving people to their knees in porn! Never in real life! At least for any decently trained huntress! You're expected to be able to dodge while voring in the field after all!’ _

Blake was blinking and refocusing on Velvet as that massive gut of hers shuddered-

"Hold up let me digest him just a bit!" Blake insisted with that thousand-yard stare and a new leer on her face.

Velvet was shocked, "Don't kill him!" Was Blake really that affected that she would blatantly try to perma vore a regular non-livestock student right in front of her like this?!

"I won't! I want a trophy from this and I could use some new tits!" Blake waved off Velvet's concern as there was a low  _ gurgling _ sound originating from Blakes's body. Her breasts then started to expand. Blake quite suddenly and harshly bit her knuckle and squeezed her eyes shut as she tried to hold in her scream as she went from double D cups to an easy E cup. It was unsuccessful as she still let out a long high pitched groan.

"Oh fuck me! Vel you gotta eat him and soon! With this much power, he is just a tasty snack waiting to make some villain strong or make one hell of a monster of a Grimm that we will have to deal with later on!" Blake said as Vel sighed.

"I was afraid of that. Well... let him out of there and go get yourself a new bra. Jaune gave you some very nice tits girl." Vel said as Blake's massive chest swung as she gulped.

"Thanks let me let him out of here!" Vel turned away as there was an unholy sound before-

"AHH! I'm free!" Jaune gasped as Vel sighed.

"Not for long little _mouse_ , soon you will be all gone and gobbled up. Don't worry I'll put you on my ass after I smother you with it and let your soul leave free. I promise." Velvet muttered as the sounds of gasping prey filled her ears even as she quickly walked back to her room. She needed to report to Glynda what she had found out and tell her that she was going to go in for the final vore on Jaune very soon...

\----

"You know Jauney most guys love it when I do this to them," Nora said as Jaune looked up at the ceiling with a thousand-yard stare. Jaune had no idea what was happening as Nora's thighs gripped his dick. Jaune was getting a thick plump thigh job from the bubbly ginger as Jaune looked out into space his blue eyes dead as Nora paused.

"You ok Jaune? You look like you died a bit." Nora asked him as Jaune came on her stomach.

"HAH! He came in in like five minutes! Rin you owe me another round of pancakes!"

"I did not bet and I will not buy," Rin said as she studied, flipping a book as Pyrrha glared daggers at Nora. She wanted to be the one making Jaune cum and not Nora!

_ I have thick thighs too! There is no reason that I can’t do that for you! You know... _ Pyrrha thought as she blushed Rin narrowed her magenta eyes at the book as-

"Do you know how long it takes to permavore a prey that has half aura left?" Jaune interrupted.

"It depends on if you have techniques to assist in their breaking down," Pyrrha said momentarily, being brought back to her studies as Rin nodded.

"Yes, that makes sense. I wonder if we will get to do that to any prey-" She paused not willing to say that by her leader. Jaune was  _ nice _ even if he was not going to make it to his second semester it was nice that he was here. Jaune was going to have some kids at least that was nice. She might even let him knock her up before he went up Pyrrha or Nora's ass on a one way trip with no way for him to get out. 

_ Without cutting his way out at least. _ Rin thought as she saw Nora giving Jaune a thigh job. Nora did like her leader quite a bit but she was going to have to eventually get used to Jaune not being around when his time came. Or whenever Nora or Pyrrha got hungry.

_ Or I could just eat him myself. I think that could work. _ Rin thought as she licked her lips. She had been thinking of using her leader as some mass for some time now. 

_ I wonder if I could use some more weight on my hips? My ass isn’t perfect but it is not bad either. Decisions, decisions. _ Rin thought the predator was eying up the broken looking prey. Not sure what he was dejected about. 

"I wonder if he is going to be ok?" 

"If who is going to be ok?" Pyrrha looked up as Rin shook her head. 

"Never mind let's get back to work..." 

\----- 

"Look I don't know who you are but I have to get you the fuck out of here! And I need to get out of here as well!" Jaune hissed at his hand as the gun seemed to stare back at him.

_ You do know that other people can hear you right? They can't hear me but they can hear you right...? _ Jaune glared at the gun wanting to kill it but he knew that it was the wrong idea. 

"Look I have to leave the school! I just need a way out! Can you help me?"

_ I can shoot at things that you make me shoot at. But I don't think that we should just start a fight with everyone.  _ Jaune glared at the weapon as he looked around the library. He hoped that no one would notice him skipping class. He had to make up the excuse to use the bathroom.

"I want to not be eaten ok!? How hard is that to get?!"

_ For you? Very. Near impossible. Actually impossible. Don't even try, you will fail horribly and probably get yourself killed in the process. And unlike me, I can't just pick a new human-like you can get a weapon. If you die that's it. I'm done. _

"What does that mean?!"

_ I know. But I'll tell you later. _

"I! I just need a break!" Jaune said punching to the side. As he punched out he felt something hot and wet wrap itself around his fist. Recognizing the all too familiar feeling of someone's ass  _ gripping _ around him-

"Well I wasn't planning on an early meal but if you insist." The soft smug voice of Blake said through the bookcase as Jaune screamed!

"Wait! Oh no! No! _NO_!" Jaune shouted as there was a familiar  _ slurp! _ As he felt his hand getting pulled into a hot wet tunnel. Jaune screamed as he felt his arm get sucked into her ass! Jaune howled out his denial as he punched forward with his left hand, his gun skittering away as Jaune's hand hit her second glorious ass cheek!

"My aren't you the eager one!"

"NO!" Jaune shouted before  _ SHLURP! _ Jaune cried out as he was now double wrist deep into her massive bubbly butt. Jaune put his feet on the stands as he kicked out on the bookcase. Making sure to put all his efforts into the bookcase as he was once again slurped further in!

_ SLURP! _

_"GAH!"_ Jaune cried out as he was pulled in even further. Jaune cried out as he was shoulders deep! His face staring into the abyss directly in front of him as that _fat_ _pale_ **_all-consuming_** **_ass_** that was latched onto him and wolfing him down! Jaune saw Blake turn her head around and grant him a final Chesire smirk. 

"How's it going down there Jaune? Are you enjoying the view?" Blake asked, winking at Jaune making him yip in surprise as the poor human was now almost halfway up her ass as he let out another bellow. 

"Wait! Blake! Stop!" Jaune screamed, he cried out as he was suddenly slurped up Blake's ass past his head! Jaune's head went into that all-consuming hot tight dark sphincter. His vision going dark as his face was encased in a tight hot velvety hell as he heard and worst of all  _ felt _ every tremble and moan of pleasure from Blake as she drew his head up her ass!

"Dear Monty! You are amazing! How can you both taste  _ and _ feel this good Jaune!?" Blake grunted out as she collapsed to her knees from her legs buckling! Jaune's head was more than enough to make her cum hard! Just the introduction of her  _ prey’s _ head into her ass was overstimulating and the sensation of the  _ groans _ of Jaune as he screamed into her ass! His lower half still flailing wildly as he tried desperately to fight back both tooth and nail. But to get out was a pipe dream, for Blake simply dug her heels into the ground and let out a low throaty purr.

"Oh no, you don't. This won’t be like last time! I don't know about you but I never let prey get away once I get a  _ taste!" _ Blake whispered as she took yet another sharp breath and  _ clenched down _ Jaune heading ever deeper into her interior! “You may have learned a thing or two when I wasn’t taking you seriously before, but! I put my family name on the line this time! You're never going to escape the **_BellaBooty_ ** !”

_ LET ME OUT! _ Jaune screamed out as he was slurped further up Blakes ravenous ass. He was now waist-deep inside, his legs kicking out wildly, his body flailing! Yet the only sounds to be heard outside were muffled to the volume of a whisper. All the while Blake was a shuddering mess, her own size  _ expanded _ to accommodate him as her inner predator began to  _ exhaust _ his aura. 

"There you go, just calm down now. Velvet told me all about you, you know? She was too heartbroken to do this to you herself so she asked me to take care of it for her, ok?" Blake asked, rubbing her now rumbling struggling guts. The faunus in hiding felt her body  _ grow _ as she consumed her prey. The art of performing a perfect permavore was quite difficult to master but it was something that you can learn. Turns out being a high-level White Fang operative has its perks. 

_ What do you mean Blake!? What did she do!? _ Jaune shouted as he felt his body  _ slurped _ even further inside! Soon Jaune found only his ankles kicking out, widely flailing to get his body free before-

"Oh! She didn't tell you? Well, let me help you out!" Blake said with surprise and glee as with one final  _ slurp _ Jaune was gone! The boy was now fully up her ass, with his body at the mercy of her digestive tract as her intestines  _ ambushed _ him!

Jaune screamed out not in pain but an odd amount of tranquility? Jaune paused as he felt... not good but-

_ Sleepy... I... I am suddenly so tired...  _ Jaune thought as he felt his body fail him... his mind growing dim as the world began to close in around him. 

"There you go. Good prey go to  _ sleep for their Predators _ ." Blake cooed, her body trembling as she orgasmed harder than ever before. The faunus only sensed pure white as her pussy  _ erupted, _ her juices first covering her legs, crotch, and thighs with her sticky cunt juice before settling into a puddle on the floor beneath her! Her entire body started convulsing and began to glow blue as she got down to breaking the human boy down.

"Just take it easy, let it happen, don't fight. You aren’t dying, you are simply becoming a part of another long and proud family line." Blake whispered to Jaune as she regained some of her senses she started massaging her gut as she felt the prey inside of her finally start to stop fighting and accept his fate. 

_ It... it feels so good... _ Jaune thought as he felt his body go slack his will to fight faltered as he slowly felt his body  _ shake apart _ as he was slowly broken down. 

"There you go, good boy just let it happen, it will all be over soon," Blake said as she felt her form begin  _ filling out once more _ . Blake gained almost two feet as she permavored the human with well over  _ half  _ of his aura intact. 

Jaune was breaking down. Blake’s ass was slow at first then began to rapidly assimilate his body. Shifting it and transmuting it into a more healthy mass on Blake's ass before starting to spread out to the rest of her physique. The ass had grown from prodigious to near  _ volleyball _ size and would need a new pair of clothes as there was a slow steady  _ rip! _ A massive tearing forming as Blake's already tight skirt and panties shredded apart from her voluminous ass that was now at world-record levels of  _ THICC. _

"You were unironically my _ best _ meal ever Jaune. I don't want to sound mean but... you are much better off being a part of me, as my  _ ass fat _ ." Blake said as the last bits of Jaune's body and mind where absorbed his final thoughts where-

_ Maybe being a part of a beautiful girl's ass isn’t that bad? _ Jaune thought as his body, mind, and soul faded into Blakes's own greater whole. With a large and pristine tattoo of a triple-layered golden moon slowly forming on Blake's right ass cheek. The monstrous rearend  _ shuddered _ as it finally fully broke down and digested it's first real meal in many months. Blake had to fight down the carnivorous urges of the voracious  **Bellabooty** demanding to be fed fully as she gasped!

"Not now... we can eat all the prey we want back home but for now? We bide our time and wait. .. and maybe get some new clothes... Because as much as I like it... I can't be seven one with an ass to break a desk hanging free.' Blake said as the now Amazon strode away. Her massive ass cheeks clapping as Jaune's gun was left alone on the floor blinking. three times before-

_ Master assimilated. Beginning rescue attempt... Attempt successful Soul retrieved. Beginning reconstruction efforts...  _

  
  


\-----

"So it looks like someone had a nice meal... Who was the unlucky prey?" Yang asked at the lunch table as Blake  _ swaggered  _ over. The now near Amazon level predator sat down with her  _ massive _ ass cheeks both pushing and squishing Yang and Ruby apart as she had to make room for herself at the table. 

"I think that is best kept private," Blake pronounced as she noticed Pyrrha looking over her shoulder.

"I wonder when  _ Jaune~Jaune _ is going to get here. His food is getting cold!" Nora said as Blake saw Pyrrha furrowing her brow. 

_ ‘Sorry Pyrrha but your lover is not going to be coming back today or ever. But if it helps he will live on through me... in a way?’ _ Blake thought as a wave of guilt swept over her mind, before quickly being snuffed out from long practice. Jaune was far too tasty and much too delicious for her to ever really feel bad about the way she added him to her new collection.

_ At least like this, he won't end up in some asshole racist bigot's belly or some random criminal or even worse, as food for Grimm. _ Blake thought cheerful now that Jaune was going to be okay. Even happier that she had the ass to show off to anyone that thought she was going to be a weak meal. 

"Well, I am worried about him! Something might have happened to him!"

"Pyrrha has a point, Jaune's family was... from what we know less than supportive of him. I would not be shocked if he has been taken advantage of by some predator right now and is spending some time inside of a belly." Weiss said as a  _ snap _ filled the air as Pyrrha winced as her tray glowed black.

"Then I better find him!"

\----

"SO! Blake, I was wondering if I could ask you for some advice!" Pyrrha said as Blake paused outside of combat class, she had been too full to vore Ruby after she finished assimilating Jaune.

"Oh? And that is?" Blake requested the now Amazonian faunus looking down at Pyrrha as the spartan coughed into her fist.

"You seem to be the kind of girl to be more... socially inclined right?"

"Right? I guess so?" Blake asked Jaunes assimilation must have really been giving her pride a boost to get Pyrrha to decide Blake was the most socially inclined of her associates. She cocked her head at Pyrrha not knowing that Pyrrha was going to ask her a question that would put her on the back foot. 

"So! You would be able to give me some advice?"

"Sure. I guess I can? What's all this for Pyrrha? I don't know what you want but if I can help you I will, alright?" 

"I... Well... I was wondering where to go for a date!"

"A date? Why would you come to me for dating advice?" Blake pointed to herself and blinked owlishly at the human champion and fellow predator while Pyrrha coughed into her hand.

"Well... I was just thinking..." The predator said blushing as Blake saw an oddly cute sight of the fierce fighter that was undefeated in all of her confrontations so far.

"And you are thinking that you want to go on a date? With who?"

"Oh! My partner Jaune! I asked him out on a date before and now I am wondering where to take him! Do you know of a good restaurant that is prey friendly that I can take him to?" Pyrrha asked as Blake resisted flinching. The faunus went stiff as a board though, her fingers balled up into a fist as her hands locked to her side as her eyes went wide as saucers.

"What?! What do you mean you are asking Jaune out on a date?!"

"I mean I asked him out on a date? I asked him on a date this  _ morning _ and I just wanted to find a good place to take him to!" Pyrrha said her green eyes shining as Blake let out a harsh brittle laugh looking down and not daring to meet her eyes. 

"Oh... so you want to find a nice prey friendly restaurant to take him?" Blake said her sweat forming in long frigid beads on her forehead as Pyrrha nodded.

"Yes! I know that they don’t eat the same diet as predators. But I would like to know how to best treat him!"

"Wel?"

"Well... Nora and Rin are considering using him to father some children for them before he is eventually.... well consumed! I want to be with him before he is taken away forever and put into one stronger than him you know?"

_ It's a bit too late for that! _ Blake thought as she backed up her smile became hard and brittle as she nodded.

"You know what Pyr? Let me go look up some good prey restaurants for you ok?"

"You would? Thank you, Blake, you are such a great friend!"

"Yeah... sure am!"

_ Oh God, I fucked up…  _ Blake thought as she winced...

\-----

_ Well ok. I don't know if I can do this... Not with what I have here... _ The gun sighed as it looked over the material that it had to work with. The gun knew that it had successfully separated Jaune's soul from Blake's prodigious rear but... the rescue had not come as cleanly or as easy as it would have liked.

_ So it's like a slow break? A delayed break out of her thick prison then? I knew that he was going to be troublesome and now? Now I don't think I can put him together as well as he was before. _ The gun sighed Jaune's mind would be free along with his soul around... early morning tomorrow? He also should be able to do this on his own after he experienced this for the first time thankfully. That was about the estimated time this time but! 

As much as it was good that it had been able to keep its charge alive now and in the future, the gun had also found out that against its own will and desires it had run into a roadblock that it could not surpass.

_ Ok... he had blonde hair and blue eyes? Right? That is what he looked like? I think? Maybe he had a beard? How tall was he again? _ The gun asked out loud the weapon regretted not paying enough attention to its master's appearance and not it was biting it in the ass as it tried to piece together the body of its master and bring him back to the world of the living. 

_ Maybe I should give him another pair of arms? Or legs? I think he would like that. He could run faster! Or maybe block hits easier? But then again I don't think that the other humans or even the faunus would take an extra set of limbs very well. Damn it I really had a plan there ah well. I guess I can just settle for simply peak human. _ The gun said again as it scanned out before it. The weapon let out a golden beam of light as it began to finally work out the base of his master and-

_ Ok. I'll make him five foot four. That's about right? I think? He was never that tall, was he? Why didn't he let me see him in the mirror!? Dammit, I just got to see the world through his jean pocket and the rare time he pulled me out to yell at me! Now I don't know anything but his hair-  _

_ BLONDE! Yeah! Hell yeah, he had blonde hair and blue eyes! Ok, I remember that now! He was also pulled in from that bookshelf... so that means he had to be around five foot four! For her to eat him like that! Hell yeah I know I am good _ ! The gun said aloud the weapon glad that no one could hear it as it began to make the  _ perfect _ body for its owner and hoping that Jaune would enjoy this as much as he did!

_ Now I wonder how you are doing in her ass fat master Jaune? _

_ \----- _

_ Ow... where am I? _ Jaune groaned his body felt  _ weird _ he felt hot and bothered and-

"Oh. There you are. I was wondering when you would show up." Blake whispered as she looked down at her fat voluptuous ass. She smirked as she finally heard Jaune's voice pop up in her subconscious. 

_ Blake? Where am I? I can't feel my legs...  _ Jaune said in her mind as she sighed.

_ This is always the hard part.  _

_ What is always the hard part? Blake, why are we in your dorm!? Why am I in your dorm! Wait where are my legs!? Where are my arms!? Blake where is my body!? _ The tattoo on her ass began to shake as Blake felt her prey's fear as she sighed.

‘ _ I ate them. _ ’ She thought bluntly as she felt Jaune scream inside of her.

_ Oh god! Oh god! Blake! You ate me! I! I'm not going to be a hunter! I'm not going to even be alive-MPPFFHH!?!?! _

_ ‘It is far too late so none of that! Hush now. Let me see what you really are deep down in there. _ ’ Calling up her family and white fang vore lessons Blake turned her ass over smooshing Jaune's tattoo and linked it to her soul and mind as she began to plunge into the depths of Jaune's soul.

_ Now let's see here, what do we have hiding in your memories? _ Blake thought as she threw open the doors to the mind of her prey making sure to fully give in to the urge to plunge as deep as she could into her _ prey's _ mind to see just what exactly he was hiding in his subconscious.

_ Alright starting off let me see here ah! There we go. There is your mind. _ Blake thought as she dove straight into Jaune's head. The boy's soul was laid bare before her as she took full advantage of her right of conquest to gain access to his memories.

_ There we go. You are prey that is clear. You are the only prey in a family of predators. Your family loved you very much but they were also very stubborn on the idea that all prey should be consumed by predators at the appropriate time. They did their best to raise you in the most loving environment that they could. Even if at birth they regarded you as nothing but future livestock. You were still their son, brother, and family members. Even if you were destined for food in another's belly they wanted you to feel as much love and warmth as possible before your time eventually came to your end. _ Blake felt a spike of anger pierce her soul. An old rage of hers rekindled as her blood began to boil, this was no good she had to calm down and look at her prize objectively. Her mother had always emphasized that along with all of her other vore teachers. Not being objective only leads to heartbreak in the end at  _ Best _ .

Sure she knew that predator and prey were both a part of a symbiotic relationship in the cycle of the world. They both filled out an important role in human and faunus society and there was nothing wrong with predators consuming  _ willing _ prey that came to them with the knowledge of what was to come.

_ But this? Forcefully grooming a prey to be eaten? Even if he is your son... even if you did love him with all of your heart. His family all were nothing but monsters in the end! _ Blake gathered from Jaune's memories, her anger reaching a peak! Predators like that gave them all a bad name! They made them all look evil when it came down to it!

_ I more than understand what they felt. I know that prey always appears tasty, I know that there is this urge in all of us to devour them. To hunt them down and to force them to be a part of us, by force if necessary. I know the urges that come over us all! But I also know that we have already beaten these urges! To not be a slave to them! To overcome them! To not judge all predators by their instincts! Treating them as by their instincts rather than their actions is just the same as when people treat all faunus as animals! People like that shouldn’t even be allowed to be in public! _

Blake hissed as she grew more agitated as more and more of Jaune's memories began to flood into her mind. She saw images of Jaune's  _ life _ flash across her eyes. The way that every bit of his life revolved around him being consumed. Everything about Jaune's life was him being set to be shipped to the slaughter. He had been fed a specific grain-based diet that would make prey tastier to future predators. His room constantly played  _ music _ that was just the sloshing sounds of what was on the inside of a gullet that would make sure that he would find the eventual act of being digested  _ pleasant _ and would not fight back against it. 

_ What the hell kind of family does that!? Are they monsters?! Did they even conceptualize that he would not want to be livestock!? That even if he was prey that he might not want to go to Beacon or another academy!? _ Blake's anger rose as she looked deeper into his psyche and saw that Jaune did not  _ want _ to go to Beacon. Jaune wanted to live a quiet normal life. He wanted a  _ quiet _ life where he would take a job at a department store maybe retail and live out a soft uninterrupted life. But his family was against that, they were determined that he was going to be a prey and  _ feed _ to a stronger predator. They even forced him into Beacon so that he would be in the school where he would most likely be consumed.

_ Those damn monsters... _

_ \----- _

_ Yes. Go ahead. Call them monsters Blake. I didn't know the old Jaune from this world had it so rough. But I will be more than happy to keep feeding you  _ **_all_ ** _ of his memories. No need to let the cat out of the bag that this Jaune is not from here! Am I, right, or am I right! _ The gun asked as it forced the images of Jaune's old life, the old Jaune now in a world where he would not have to worry about being eaten if he played his cards right where being shoved without end into Blake's mind as the gun helped out its owner. All of those memories going one way isn’t too far though… let's give Jaune Blake's memories in return. It should only be fair after all~.

\--- Sometime Later----

_ That must have been so hard for you. Growing up and living like that. _

"What?" Blake jumped in place as she heard Jaune's voice speak up in her own mind. She had no idea Jaune was not suppressed. She swore she had forced him to sleep but it looked like that was not the case. 

"W-what was hard for me?" Blake carefully requested as she felt a deep sense of sorrow from Jaune even as she felt vulnerable for the first time in ages.

_ Growing up like that. Being judged for what you were born as. A faunus and a predator. People treated you like you were an animal. Even when you meant them no harm. You were never able to convince a prey or human that you were on their side... I'm sorry Blake. I wished you didn’t have to face that. _

_ ‘You idiot! What are you thinking in there!? You are the one that is stuck in me! I ate you! I destroyed your body to make it part of my ass and you are feeling bad for me?!’ _ Blake thought at Jaune as she hissed just softly enough to not wake up any of her teammates.

Jaune just nodded his head _. Well, I'll be honest with you about that. I didn’t want to be eaten. And I am not super thrilled to be a part of your ass even if it is a really nice one... _ Jaune paused as Blake  _ felt _ his soul-stretching out into her ass stroking gently along her soft supple curves. She immediately felt herself burst into a neon blush from what felt like a lover's caress straight out of one of her personal novels.

_ ‘Hey! Stop feeling me up, you pervert!’ _

_ I’m Sorry! I can't help it! I'm stuck here and there is nowhere else for me to reach! I was just trying to help! _

_ ‘You don't have to feel me up though! I didn't ask you to grope my ass ok?"’ _

_ No. But you did suck my entire body inside of it and you broke it down so that I would be part of your ass forever after! _

Instead of calming her down and countering her point like Jaune intended, that statement spread her neon blush to cover Blake's entire body! ‘Damn this is just like straight out of one of my early Romance novels!’

_ ‘I... ok you have a fair point... but really! I'm sorry... I never knew that your life was that hard before... if I had known..." _

_ Don't worry about it, Blake. _

Blake could only recoil in sheer disbelief at Jaune brushing off his greatest, most overwhelming fear. The central fear of his entire life, just ignored. Just like that. She had experienced that fear of his for herself in his own memories and even with time lessening the impact they had, those memories still rivaled any sensation she could ever remember experiencing herself. And yet despite that fear Jaune was doing something for her that she had spent over a decade looking for with no success. Here was a prey and a human that was accepting her and more than that helping her. 

Just joining Beacon for only this long and she already was finding someone on the other side that was taking  _ her _ side. And she had eaten him without any remorse whatsoever. In fact, she had been tormenting him ever since that fateful first taste on the arena floor. She had been much worse than her Schnee teammate, all Weiss was guilty of was enjoying the fruits of her family's actions. Weiss hadn’t actually purposefully caused faunus suffering from her actions… much less hunting down and then inflicting someone's worst nightmare onto them for the rest of their life.

She didn’t understand how Jaune could be this nice to her, _ "How can I not worry about it!?"  _ Her eyes were wide open in shock but unseeing as she had focused all her attention on the soul attached to her ass.

_ Because there is nothing you can do to change this. I lost to your ass Blake. I was consumed by you. You can't make my life any better or worse than it is right now. Maybe you can talk to me a bit and do your best to make me comfortable but that's all you can do for me. I on the other hand? I can help you live. You Blake! You are alive I can give you advice! Help you feel better, make sure that you know that you are more than just a faunus or a predator! I will make sure that you know you are not an animal no matter what any other person or group says to you! _

Jaune cried out in reply to her as Blake felt a strange swirl of guilt, hope, worry, elation, and so many other emotions spring up within her soul. For once in her life, she had actually regretted eating  _ he _ r prey. No matter how much the teachings of her mother and so many others told her otherwise she couldn’t be objective and impartial about this, it was too important now. The most she could manage right now was to hide these new emotions behind a wall from Jaune. 

Still this is exactly what she had been looking for originally in the White Fang and later on when she left it behind. A human and a prey that was wholeheartedly accepting her as a total and complete equal. Even beyond that he was also supporting her and trying to help her cause despite having literally everything taken from him by her. Blake was left just staring at a complete impossibility according to everything she had ever been taught or experienced in her entire life as she continued to instinctively block off Jaune's senses of her current emotions. 

Crushing her blossoming hope under a decade of pragmatic experience in the White Fang she came to the only conclusion that made any sense. Jaune simply didn’t know her well enough or he would have rejected her already. So rather than having Jaune decide later to reject her when she was vulnerable after she had trusted him to have her back. Well she would have to face his rejection now, his acceptance was far too tempting a balm for her to forever ignore it. So better to have it nipped in the bud early before she became reliant on his opinion. Becoming reliant on a soul in your collection was the biggest danger according to every vore teacher she had ever had, even her mother had to cut ties with her father after she was sent up Kali’s ass. 

Jaune had already sensed that she was sorry about eating him, so that cat was out of the bag already. There was a certainty of Jaune later on manipulating her and clouding her judgment so she had to force the issue now, reveal everything so that Jaune would naturally reject her. The good news was that he was in her permanent collection, so it isn’t like he would be able to tell anyone in the physical world her secrets. Still, to get closure and know instinctively rather than intellectually that she couldn’t trust him she would have to do something utterly anathema to her nature and training. She was going to have to voluntarily share _everything_. 

As much as she had fantasized having a confidante to share so many things with. Someone that would always have her back no matter the situation. She knew that was just a fantasy that could only exist in one of her novels. This was real life. There was no  Fairytale Happily Ever After Ending for a  **Terrorist** like  _ her _ . The most she could aspire to was becoming a huntress and eventually being revealed as an ex-White Fang. If she was lucky then she would be forced into early retirement depending on just how much good she had done in the world. She wanted to change the world but that was the most she could do because of her past. So even though she knew that it would surely make Jaune hate her. She had to reveal every bad thing she had ever done.

What is even worse is she was convinced she had to feel everything that Jaune was feeling as she revealed it so that it could be properly internalized. She wanted Jaune's support too much at this point to not have doubts later on. She could see it now, she would think maybe Jaune guessed at what she wanted and so to help her he fakes a rejection. Jaune's current simple acceptance and minor assistance was already like a Siren's call to her, she could tell that she would remember it vividly if she didn’t face this head-on here and now. It would be at the back of her thoughts, even if she shunted Jaune's soul onto the afterlife right this instance she would always wonder about what could have been. And if she kept him? She would fall to temptation, she would confide in him, she would seek his support, she would become dependent on him, and then he would inevitably harm her. He was only prey after all.

No. She needed to feel it when Jaune actually rejected her which means she would have to be right there next to him as she forced Jaune to experience her worst moments.

Blake forlornly closed her eyes as she prepared to force-feed a soul she liked her own memories, _ ‘Jaune... I am so sorry about this.’  _

Jaune the poor clueless fool that he was, just reached out in support thinking she was talking about voring him, “ _ Don't be. It's already done." _

  
  
  



	4. Bonding night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune had a rough start to Beacon with Blake eating him with her ass like that... but now that he's part of that fat illustrious belldonk it is about time for Jaune to bond with Blake as he get's used to his new home for the time being as she rests...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I got into a lot of other work but am always open to coms!

'Well then! Since you are so adamant about supporting me from now on Jaune, I have a few things to share with you.' Blake was putting up a strong front, but Jaune had already felt her distress and sorrow over her past actions. He would make sure to continue giving her every bit of support he could muster. He was actually oddly focused and unreasonably self-assured in this self-assigned task but that was not important right now. This sensation was infinitely less important than giving blake support. His new mission in life was to support Blake through thick and thin. He could always find the time later to examine the funny feeling he was having, it isn’t like Blake would always need support. It is just that she definitely needs support right now!

Blake seemed to have found her starting point if the way she was mentally clearing her throat was any indication. Jaune in response settled down to listen, 'As is usual for children raised in the Belladonna line, Mom started teaching me by breast voring me when I was only…'

-One Hour Later-

"After all that I was six years old when Mom was finally satisfied with the foundation I had built up in our family ancestral vore arts. Kali was ready to sign off on me joining Ghira at white fang rallies but only on one condition. I needed to complete one final test. Ambushing and voring someone that Kali had designated as prey for me to hunt. It took me a few days of stalking to find a good opportunity to eat them in their sleep. 

It turns out that that girl was raised traditionally by her father, their family line was to raise their children from birth in combat so as to provide our and several other lineages copies of their skills and experiences so as to save on training times. This is how their family was untouchable and earned their living for generations. That was my first but not last real experience dealing with the exploitation of human prey. At the time I didn't say anything and I was required to let her go as part of the trial conclusion. Her skills and memories of combat like that was the first time I had real experience face to face with such blatant exploitation of a person.

Jaune at this point was starting to tire out, 'Woof!' Blake wasn't slowing down and it had felt like it had been so long since she had started this. Was she going to share all her memories with him? Was he going to see her whole life?! The level of detail she was giving him was enormous and intimate. A great sign of trust if he was any judge of character, and Jaune Arc couldn't break that trust now by weakening his support for her!

-Another 20 Minutes Later-

"And so with the entire training dorm for my section of the white fang dominated by my ass, I was recognized by the leadership and pulled aside for special elite training in the White Fang. I held nothing back and used every approach to eliminate any threat to my promotion through their ranks. It was at this time when I first met Eve, the first person outside my family that I had ever trusted, and my first girlfriend…

Seeing Blake’s memories of how she struggled to reach the top as quickly as possible was a humbling. She had truly worked her ass off in training to be the best of the best in her age group. Still, he couldn’t focus on details when Blake just kept moving on with barely any stops. He could spend time examining what she had shared with him at a later time. Right now he only had to support her!

-Another 10 Minutes Later-

With my training officially completed alongside my partner Eve, we were finally sent on the attack. We first ate…

Jaunes' admiration for Blake's drive wasn't going to grow anymore but Blake's sense of need for validation from him felt like a black hole. Sucking in everything he gave and not letting off a hint that it had changed anything. He had promised that so long as he was with her he would always be on her side though. He was still an arc even if he was currently bellabooty fat! He was going to be her biggest supporter, that was a promise! Arc’s always kept their promises!

-Another 30 Minutes Later-

...he begged of course. He had just seen what I had reduced his friend too. And what I was about to do to him. However, we needed that Intel immediately and didn't have time to wait for a proper tattoo to stabilize and a data dive to acquire what we needed. We needed to get him talking now. I was willing to do anything back then and so I…

Knowing that Blake was willing to go this far to save unknown comrades was a needed shot in the arm for him by this point. He hadn't had much time to think but her retelling had been getting progressively dark with him only just somehow managing to maintain focus on supporting her. He was having a bit of difficulty noticing all of the details by this point though. How long had this been going on by now? 5 years? 7? 

It didn't matter though. Blake wanted his support so he would deliver. He had made a promise, and arcs always kept their promises!

-Another 30 Minutes Later-

And so I followed that manager home, found his family, and…

'Waz that?' He had gone into autopilot for a while there. Blake didn't seem to notice though, too absorbed in her retelling like she was finding new content or something… so he likely didn't miss much. Still, the daze seemed to have revitalized him so he tried to resettled in for the long haul again. … it was going to take a few minutes though, waking up was always a long involved process.

-Another 30 Minutes Later-

And because of that, I couldn't stand by the White Fang any longer. I must have been blind to not see all of the signs before. They were no longer trying to stand up for those that were oppressed. All they cared for was inflicting the most pain they could on every human around them. For several years by this point, the White Fang had long stopped working to better people's lives. I had cared so much about my position in the organization that I had ignored so much evil it had been doing, rather than focusing on staying true to my beliefs I had been focusing on acquiring power in the organization well after the point I should have left it in disgust.

So Blake had originally joined an organization that was trying to make the world a better place. Over time she had risen in rank to working directly under a national white fang leader. The White Fang had changed while she was focused on her career. It now focused on spreading misery and pain through terrorist acts across all of Remnant. No wonder she was feeling so unaffected by his support. Blake was dealing with a constant emotional self-inflicted wound to her psyche. She fully believed that she had betrayed her goal and dream in life. Because of her direct actions, everyone in the world was now out to collect on the butcher's bill she had accrued. Her actions in the white fang had disqualified her from their connections and protections. Modern society was on the hunt for any information about her due to her attempts to destabilize it. 

She simply had no group to turn to for support. One tiny poor soul on her ass being her cheerleader wasn’t going to change a thing in her eyes. Still, if he could find some way to keep her spirits up he knew Blake would find a way to realize her dream. 

Jaune had been made aware of just how harshly Blake had trained, for over a decade, pushing away most friends and limiting her leisure to a rare few hobbies. All in pursuit of her dream to change remnant for the better. All this sacrifice on her part because she was struck by just how unfair it was that a family line was dedicating themselves to training and being eaten for the advantage of others. Other’s that did nothing earn their skill. Blake yearned for a world where that wasn’t necessary and didn’t happen. Where people predator and prey, faunus, and human could happily work together in common purpose.

Blake seemed to have paused again in her sharing. He still only felt that deadness from her that he had been feeling for subjectively many years. At this point Jaune thinks he had figured it out, she was sharing memories and had cut off her feelings while going over her past with him. Techniques he hadn’t even known where possible, and now would never be able to look up the details since he was now forever on her ass. Still he could sense that Blake wanted his support, she hadn’t done anything to give the impression otherwise and was sharing everything with him so his support Blake would have. Until he was told otherwise and even then he refused to stop!

‘Looking back over my life now... I hadn't realized that I was this evil,’ Blake thought on the other side of the wall she had built to separate her personal thoughts and feelings from what jaune could sense. Blake opened her eye’s in real life and glared down through her tears onto the bite mark riddled pillow. Physically and mentally she glanced back at her new tattoo while Jaune was still working her ass off with his incessant comforting presence. Blake had long past flabbergasted at his willpower and since settled solidly on being numbed to his drive. Jaune had lasted through everything without even giving off a hinting that he was possibly going to reject her at any point in it. She had stopped several times to gather herself and check on Jaune’s inner thoughts and feelings as well and there were no hidden negative thoughts or feelings about her actions which just reinforced her opinion … Jaune's drive to follow through on his promise was utterly inhuman.

Well that and Jaune had been getting progressively better at kneading her ass in … as ridiculous as it sounds, a comforting manner. She was in a perpetual instinctively arcing up into his touch as if he was really there behind her and feeling her up in an impossibly great technique. She had for the last hour or so been basically presenting and shaking her ass at the imaginary Jaune as if begging for him to slake his lusts on her in return for how he had made her feel. She had lost count of the number of micro-orgasms his pure and wholesome stimulation gave her since she had focused on driving him to reject her… she had, had to get up for the bathroom and a change of clothes several times before she had given up and grabbed a towel to place under her.

It was already almost 1 in the morning with no signs of this ever stopping. She had thought this would have been over by eleven at the latest!? She couldn't accept this, there was no one this perfectly good, wholesome, loving, and supportive of another! Everyone eventually rejected their predator! ...and yet she had never even heard of someone theoretically being able to last 5 years on their predator without turning on them… much less the over decade she had just forced him to endure! Someone experiencing over a decade on a predator and still liking them much less being completely and utterly on their side like Jaune was with her. It was unheard of! It was impossible according to every source she had ever studied! 

Her emotional control was currently fraying from the late-night, her own crippling loneliness, and Jaune's unceasing care and compassion towards  _ her  _ of all people! If anything, those feelings being transmitted to her from Jaune were somehow stronger than at the beginning! As if everything he had been forced to experience was simply reinforcing his determination or something! Her position was even worse off now than when she had started this!

There wasn't much left to share that was bad but surely even neutral, good, and gross things had a chance of instigating one of Jaune's rejection responses… right? At this point she was already far too invested in Jaune to simply stop. She either had to prove that what Jaune was offering was a trap or she would be completely unable to keep herself from falling for him. Friend, Best Friend, Boyfriend, Lover, Husband, Confidante, Whatever. Any of those titles can never be gained or kept by someone in your personal collection, the risk to the predator was simply too high. Every serious source she had ever known agreed on this fact.

Having a confidante was the worst of all options, so many horror stories of the predator turning into a ticking time bomb that would do anything that the confidante wanted! … and she was already way past the point where she could even consider willingly pushing Jaunes soul out into the afterlife. Much less doing it! She had been looking for acceptance, agreement, and validation on her strongly held beliefs for over a decade. She had murdered, eaten, terrorized, assassinated, bombed, tortured, and otherwise continually disregarded her morals for an organization that merely paid lip service to only  _ half _ of her life goal! With Jaune as a voice in her head she would soon enough find her motivations all twisted up in his puppet master strings!

In Blake's rather drowsy, confused, and lethargic mind she was starting to fantasize moving Jaunes tattoo to her head. Then Jaune would be pulling her strings in real-time to puppet her body around. She would happily grant him ready access to all of her current senses and emotions to live vicariously through her body. She wouldn't have to do any more thinking, she could relax and let Jaune make all of her decisions for her. Then in the belief that Jaune would work towards her life goal, she would spend her remaining life in her own soul simply basking in Jaune compassion and following his orders… she had gotten so good at following orders in the White Fang after all. All that blind obedience for a cause that was getting further and further away from her ideals. Would she ever escape? Better question being would she even want to?

Parts of her were even now actually looking forward to that future! Not any big parts as of yet, but they were growing in strength with every bit of time she felt validated and supported by  **_him_ ** . 

With such large swathes of her past revealed to him and yet having only received positive reinforcement and encouragement in exchange? At this point, Blake was simply unable to compartmentalize and repress her feelings towards  **_Jaune_ ** . She couldn’t afford to let him know how he was affecting her, she had to keep any positive emotions away from Jaune or she would absolutely lose this fight. Jaune apparently didn’t even know he was winning, and he apparently was doing so effortlessly! Blakes barrier over her emotions was straining and ponderously looking to be near collapse so she couldn’t afford to put this off any later. She had to get this over and done with now even though it would hurt so much to lose her confidence. This could not be put off or her window of opportunity to properly nip this in the bud would pass completely leaving her utterly vulnerable to Jaune’s every whim! Worst of all he wouldn’t even know he owned her if she failed! Her pride as a Belladonna and all of her years of training in pursuit of her dream was at stake!

With thoughts of her parents, her dreams, and her hope for the future Blake clenched her teeth and fists together, gathering up her resolve to show Jaune everything remaining in her history in one sitting. She knew her own limits, she didn't have the mental clarity to keep this sort of pace up. Jaune was effectively at the start of his day by waking up at the end of hers. Both of them had experienced her life flashing past their eyes so while most of the burden was being forced onto Jaune simply from having him be the focus of the technique. It didn’t change the fact that she was still at the end of her day and dealing with the techniques backlash on top of that was draining her will and concentration badly. 

Struggling to her feet, weak after hours of unintended orgasms she slipped into the bathroom and settled into a seated position in the shower before turning it on and letting her trained aura keep her body temperature steady. Blake pulling over a hand towel that she then clenched between her teeth, for this, she needed to be focused. She had to get this over with in one go which meant the automatic process of this technique since she could not muster up the will power to manually direct Jaunes attention to only what she wanted to show. It was a harsh technique that you were only supposed to use when you were fresh but she had no choice at this point. The way this specific technique worked was she only had one kind of limit that she could place, the times she let him look at. Otherwise, it was a set and go technique, set the content, and be unable to stop it if anything comes up. For this last-ditch effort, she would have to simply show him everything except for the last several hours. Basically, from the point where she started interrogating him.

As Jaune was going to be looking over everything about Blake, Blake was similarly going to be forced to follow along with Jaunes retelling while focusing on Jaune's current feelings and thoughts as he became intimately aware of every detail about her. This was her last viable option remaining. Either this worked or Jaune gained a pet cat by the end of this year at the absolute latest.

-4 Hours Later-

Blearily Blake blinked her eyes open before groping for the shower handle. Turning off the cold water and feeling her aura return to a more steady rhythm from the impromptu workout she had given it she began to mechanically towel herself off. 

Blake had no more cards to play. Jaune hadn’t given up on her. Ever.

Blake knew intellectually that she should be performing an emergency shunting of Jaune’s soul off into the afterlife right this instant and swiftly try to find ways to erase her memories of him… but she was emotionally numb after reliving her life not just effectively once but 2 times. The first was focused utterly on everything she had ever thought she had felt bad about but the second actually was a full review of her life up to bedtime last night. 

She had actually repressed some of her actions under the White Fang’s influence but the full review revealed everything. Staring at herself in the mirror she took up a comb and carefully straightened her hair out from the hours of being under that water.

Jaune was currently fully cut off from everything that Blake was feeling emotionally and what she was thinking. Emotionally Blake wasn’t too sure if there was anything to feel at the moment. Besides of course Jaune’s constant positive optimism that she would be able to take on the world and win… that of course would take some getting used to. After all, it was going to be with her forever now.

Slowly and quietly cleaning up whatever mess she had made over the course of the night… hopefully unnoticed. Blake cocked her head to the side when she realized that she now had a confidante. Probably a best friend as well. Never had one of those before. Girlfriend sure but best friend, no. 

Jaune may not know it yet but he had completely convinced Blake that he would always be there for her. No matter what. They would be together until the end. The thought of that barely managed to create a faint glimmer of warmth to Blakes worn-out heart but in her worn-out state, it still hit her like a rifle round to the chest. Her flinch just caused Jaune to again tiredly try to reach out and help her. Which simply caused her to experience another full-body shiver. Thankfully for what it was worth Blake was all out of orgasms by this point and just sheer determination was forcing her through the process to get ready for bed.

With her bathroom rituals finished Blake made her way back to the main room full of teammates asleep in their bunks. Reaching over to the alarm clocks she carefully unplugged them before entering her own bed. She was going to have to face Jaune when she woke up… but that didn’t mean she couldn’t put that off as long as possible. She also definitely needed to catch up on some sleep as well...

Blakes amber eyes simply rolled up into the back of her head as exhaustion ambushed her in the middle of those thoughts. Sleep taking her and pulling her down deep into a dreamless state.

The faunus began to sleep off the meal that she had just consumed that day both mentally and physically, even if she had regretted taking Jaune into her ass the day before. She was glad that now despite everything that they had gone through Blake had someone to talk to. About everything. 

  
  


_ Um... Blake? Are you ok? Are you really going to sleep now? _ Jaune asked. The boy was now nothing more than a voice in her head. His body repurposed temporarily as it was into nothing more than her fat ass. He would make her already large ass look even wider in the future as Jaune sighed.

_ Well, I guess she can't stay up all night with me. But does that mean that I am going to have to be up all night without anyone to talk to for the rest of her life? _ Jaune gulped that was not something that he wanted to have to deal with. Especially since he was feeling exhausted from everything that Blake had wanted to show him. But some other part of him was telling him that despite all of the danger that he was in, Blake needed him more than he needed his own body.

_ She has had a rough life. Her entire life was spent being judged for simply what she was born as, a faunus and a predator. I mean sure... she ate over a hundred people with her ass and well... that's not good... but! She's a good person! Deep down. ...Really Deep Down. And under a lot of Baggage…  _ Jaune wanted to think of nicer things to say about Blake but she was a complicated individual. One, well one that needed a hug as well.

_ She needs several hugs. Many hugs and maybe some therapy over a drink. That and she really has to stop eating people! I know that she often was just toying with and chewing on the smaller members of the Fang that displeased her or made a comment about her ass! And well that's not good either! I mean just being insulted is no good reason to eat someone! _

Jaune thought as he sighed he looked up into the darkness of the team Rwby dorm, Blake had been generous enough or well she had been lazy enough to fall down face first sleeping with her ass held up high in the sky as she slept peacefully in the dark. Jaune did not know how to feel about when she inevitably woke up and he was put into the dark of her skirt again.

_ I don't know if I like being in the dark for the majority of my life. _ Jaune felt a tremor of fear running down his... well not his spine he as didn't have one now. But even in his current predicament Jaune still had to think of other people's needs over his own.

_ It's not like I asked for it but me being a dick to Blake for the rest of her life is really is no way to go about it. She's had bad lovers, estranged parents that actually enjoyed eating other people and had her organization turn terrorist right under her nose. She's had to deal with stalkers that wanted her for more than just kinky things and she still is trying to fight discrimination without becoming a radical against humans! That shows that she is at least trying to be good, right? _ Jaune thought again but there was nothing to do but think, well...

_ But think... I guess that's what I'm doing for the rest of time. Because I'm thinking... on her but... but think...  _ Jaune laughed at his dumb pun before-

_ Whap! _

"Don't start with me," Blake mumbled in her sleep spanking her ass right on the spot where Jaune's tattoo was. Jaune yelped as her ass began to jiggle a bit as he felt fear and pain shoot through his body or what was left of it as he gasped. 

_ Hey! That hurt! _

"Good. It was supposed to hurt." Blake mumbled in her sleep. Her body shook as she shifted a bit on her bed. She turned a bit forcing Jaune's face? Or her ass same thing into the blankets, Jaune was smothered by the blanket as he felt his senses. What remained of them flaring up!

_ She's so soft! _ Jaune felt her amazing ass push into the bed, his senses were linked to the woman's full ass and now that she was rubbing it on the soft blankets Jaune felt every inch of her massive ass that he was his new body. 

_ Well, when she wakes up maybe I can talk to her about what it means to be nice? Maybe I can make her see that there is more to life than fighting and eating people! I think that I can make sure that she is happier with me and maybe! Just maybe I can make sure that she won't eat anyone unless they really deserve it? Even then why don't they just put people in jail here!? _ The boy thought before his own drowsiness began to take its toll on his soul or what was left of it. As it turned out getting eaten by Blake's fat unholy Bellabooty was not an easy task and now Jaune was feeling the siren call of sleep as he yawned into nothing.

_ Oh good! I can sleep! I'll sleep for now. And make sure that nothing worse will happen to us in the future? Her story isn’t something that can be easily shared so I have to be the one to help her get a handle on it... or maybe I can just make it a bit easier for her and have her split the burden so she won't carry it alone? _ The boy thought while yawning with a nonexistent mouth before he finally joined Blake in sleep.

\-----

_ Ok. Ok. I know that he had two eyes, legs, arms, and ears. Eight fingers, ten toes, and two thumbs. Toes go on the feet. The fingers and thumbs on the hands. Spread evenly no hand has a double-digit and they are all mirrors of the other. And maybe... I could make him taller or shorter? Or maybe I could make him able to look like what he needs to look like? _ The gun though as it began to work on the final touches of Jaune's new body that was going to be amazing!

_ Ok now, this is going well! I know I can make it happen! _ The gun said as it went on its job of keeping its master alive for as long as possible even when his life seemed to be on a thread at best.... or so far at least. 

\-----

"I don't know if I can breathe," Jaune said his voice spoke  _ out _ into reality. Jaune felt his breath catch in his throat as he once again felt that his breath was being cut off by some kind of outworld source as he began to struggle.

"Can't. Breathe. Why can't I breathe?" Jaune gasped as he began to squirm the boy felt like he was burning up! Jaune felt like he was damn near burning alive! And he for the life of him could not fight off the feeling of something massive forcing its way down his mouth! Or trying to at least.

"What the hell is  _ MPGHRR!?" _ Jaune groaned as he was face fed a massive tits!! Jaune did not know how or why he was getting a massive breast almost forced down his throat as he was being pulled into the body of another person.

"What's going on!?" Jaune groaned as he felt two hands grabbing the back of his scalp, his body being pulled deeper into Blakes's breasts. 

"Blake!? What are you doing!?" Jaune tried to scream out but all he could do was push out a small murmur. His head was being smothered by Blake's massive breasts that he swore were now near Glynda levels of large. He felt her clenching around him again, pulling him deeper into her soft heavenly pillowy valley of repose as he felt Blakes growl through his whole body.

"Be still." The faunus uttered possessively in her sleep clearly unwilling or unable to let go of her favorite toy as she pulled Jaune as far into her body as she could manage without voring him. Blake had clearly not noticed the young man plastered across her front. The feeling of the smaller human futility pushing away from her made her pull up her face in pleasure a bit as she pulled her little space heater as close as possible.

"You don't get to go anywhere… your mine..." Blake said mumbling again Jaune felt his face flush crimson as he was squeezed into a naked woman that was basically spooning him very aggressively in her dorm his body-

_ My body!? _ Jaune thought as he felt it! He felt his body back! Jaune had somehow had his body brought back to him!?

_ How the hell did that happen!? How did I get my body back after everything that just happened to me and her?! What's going on!? _ Jaune thought some tears falling from his face as he now knew that he was alive! Jaune was back alive and he knew that he had just either been lucky as hell or-

"You beautiful son of a bitch! You did it! You brought me back to life didn't you!?" Jaune said his voice still fully mumbled and smothered by Blake's breasts but the feeling of being back in his own body! Being back in control of his own faculties!? There was no better feeling! 

"I'm going to live! Like, be my own person and not just part of your ass!"

"You better be part of my ass," Blake said again this time she was closer to waking up. Jaune froze. As much as he did care and sympathized with Blake there was no way in hell that he was going to just let her eat him again! Jaune felt the sweat drip down his back as he was so close to the predator that had consumed and fully broken him down. Jaune did not know what made Blake decide to eat him fully back in the library but he knew that she had brought up Velvet for some reason.

_ Maybe she was told by Velvet to eat me? But why!? Why would Velvet try to eat me? Or worse send Blake to eat me in her stead? What did I do to her? I thought that she was friendly! _ Jaune pondered as he felt Blake shift again the faunus was stirring from Jaune's accidental ministrations that he had been doing now that he was free. With Jaune beginning to wake up the faunus predator and the large rays of light that now penetrated the dorm the faunus's beautiful face was hit by the stray light and began to twitch.

"Oh god, she is going to wake up." Jaune thought before Blake pulled him off her chest, Jaune gasped at the freedom of air debating screaming for help!

_ If I yell then maybe one of RWBY will help me? Maybe I can get them to help me out of here?! But at the same time, Yang likes to eat me as well... and I know Ruby promised to eat me later. Even if I didn't fully agree, there are two people that might eat me! Hell Weiss won't eat me but she is not exactly friendly to me! What do I do!? _

"Jaune? Why are you making so much noise in the morning?" Blake asked as Jaune saw her open one of her amber eyes lazily as she looked down at him.

Jaune felt his body freeze in fear as Blake finally woke up the faunus beauty now almost two feet taller looking down at him with a bit of curiosity and-

"Jaune!?" Blake gaped now that the sun was fully up in the air as Jaune felt his fear come back.

"Blake!? Nice to meet you?" Jaune said hoping that she wouldn't eat him immediately! She had appeared to really love having him as part of her ass! Jaune stared back at Blake while the shocked faunus-

"Wow now, what do we have here? Look at this girls! Blake! I never took you for a prey hunter! Nice!" Yang said as she grinned up at them. Blake turned her amber gaze toward her partner as Yang grinned in greeting. She was licking her lips as she saw the predator-prey duo in bed together-

"Now I gotta give you the props as well Jauney boy! I never thought you would have the guts to snuggle up next to a predator! Gotta say you got a lot of guts punching up out of your weight class. I like it." Yang said flicking them a pair of finger guns and-

"Hey! I didn't see you come in last night Jaune! AH! That means that you let Blake eat you to sneak in! You big cheater! Dummy head!" Ruby pouted while stomping her foot on the ground, her silver eyes narrowing up at Jaune in anger and a bit of jealousy as-

"Would you all please stop making such a racket in the morning!? I just got up and I would like to  _ Thank _ Jaune for being conscious enough of his location to allow us to have our beauty sleep." Weiss said as Jaune coughed.

"What?!"

"I did? Is that not what happened? She ate you last night and went to sleep before you got let out?"

"It-"

"Yes! That is exactly what happened! I ran into him in the hallway and wanted a midnight snack!"

"When!?" Jaune hissed as-

"When you collided with me and I ate you for it!"

"Oh! Jaune's the aggressive prey! I’m liking him even more now!" Yang said as she smacked the bottom of their bed making Jaune jump! Jaune almost jumped up and  _ out _ of the bed but Blake's arms struck out lightning fast to pull him into her embrace, the moment of truth came as Jaune saw Blake open her cavernous mouth as he felt his throat clam up into a silent scream from seeing his end drawing near. 

_ Don't eat me! _ Jaune silently begged.

"Jaune is just! He's just warm ok?! He is warm and he is tasty and I ate him!? I let him out. Don't worry about it, alright?" Blake asked as Jaune felt the tension leave his bones. Jaune let out a deep sigh of relief. 

"Oh thank god," Jaune whispered as there was a sudden rapid knocking at the door.

_ Thud! Thud! _ The noise caused Blake to pull Jaune tighter into Blake's body. Jaune felt his flight instincts kick into overdrive as he began to squirm under her grip-

"Who is it?" Ruby asked walking to the door-

"Ruby? It's Pyrrha! I'm looking for Jaune! Have you seen him?" Pyrrha asked as Ruby opened the door. She turned and pointed at Jaune in Blake's bed with an upset look in her silver eyes.

"He’s in here!" Ruby said as-

"Jaune! Get over here!" Pyrrha said as Jaune was suddenly surrounded by a black aura. Jaune let out a yelp as he felt his arm get yanked toward Pyrrha!

"What the-!" Jaune shouted as he felt his gun on his hand? Jaune did not know where it came from but Pyrrha was pulling him by it as-

"GAH! PUT ON SOME CLOTHES! YOU HEATHEN!" Weiss shrieked as she was almost  _ slapped _ upside the head with a foot of near wrist thick cock! Weiss barely ducked under Jaune's dick as Pyrrha pulled him into her grip! Jaune gasped as Pyrrha narrowed her green eyes at him-

"Why did you eat him and then  _ not _ bring him back home to his dorm?" Pyrrha asked holding the naked prey doing her best not to blush while staring at the thick piece of meat hanging between his legs.

_ I guess he had a growth spurt? _ Pyrrha thought as she felt a certain  _ wet _ spot develop between her thighs as she fought down a small blush.

"Well did you at  _ least _ find us a good prey friendly restaurant Blake?" Pyrrha said, tearing her eyes away to glare in Blake's direction. Jaune looked away doing his best to not get hard as-

"I did actually... I know just the one for you two to visit. I’ll text it over before you get to Vale" Blake said, finally calming down but glaring back at Pyrrha like she was going to take her hand off to snatch Jaune back. Blake was glared daggers right back at the spartan as Pyrrha gave her a smile so fake and plastic that it could have been used to purchase a dust vial. 

"Thank you! I will take it into consideration! Come on Jaune let's get ready for our date!" Pyrrha said as she pulled Jaune out of the room as he yelped out at being carried along. 

"Well, would you look at that Blakey? Your prey is getting away from you? Are you just going to take that sitting down?" Yang asked poking her partner in the ribs as-

"He... he was so big!" Ruby gasped blushing as Blake hissed.

"No. No, I am not going to let him get away, that man is  _ mine. _ " Blake hissed while glaring at the door. She thought about the future when she would get  _ her _ man back…

\-----

"So! I have never been to a prey restaurant before! What do you recommend here?" Pyrrha asked one hand holding onto Jaune as he blushed. 

"I... I don't know? I like the fries?" Jaune said as Pyrrha looked at the menu. 

"Are they any good? I have never had any before. Do you think they are healthy?" Pyrrha asked smiling in a motherly manner her fingers gripping Jaune's in a soft embrace-

"Ah!" Pyrrha and Jaune froze as her ass  _ clapped _ on instinct. Pyrrha carnivorous ass clenching in arousal and startling a passing prey waitress as Pyrrha gasped.

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha said as the waitress gasped and backed off.

"N-no it's ok! I'll bring you your meal in a second! I'll be right back!" She said the poor human woman ran off as-

"I didn't mean to do that! AHH!" Pyrrha covered her face in embarrassment. 

"It's ok Pyr! Really. I think that as long as you drop it then it will be fine."

"Jaune... Jaune will you... no would you be averse to dating me?"

"Not in any life," Jaune said on instinct before coughing.

' _ Wait what!?'  _ Jaune realized too late he had responded on instinct.

"Oh, this is grand news! I am glad that you accepted! Even if we have our differences, predator and prey can flourish together just as well as anything else!"

"I guess so!?" Jaune was struggling to catch up to the conversation that he had responded to on instinct.

_ Way to go Jaune! You got a girlfriend! _

"Oh! Great!" Jaune plastered a grin as he just now realized what he had agreed too.

  
  



End file.
